Passado Eterno
by Konoha Sisters
Summary: Sasuke voltou depois de 8 anos, muitas coisas aconteceram, ele não contou que Itachi estivesse certo, afinal jogara sua vida fora por vingança.[presente de niver para Freedom Fighter1]
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** Sasuke voltou depois de 8 anos, muitas coisas aconteceram, ele não contou que Itachi estivesse certo, afinal jogara sua vida fora por vingança, agora não tinha mais ninguém que lhe ajudasse.

Parte I

Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto que vivera para vingar seu clã e que concluíra finalmente sua vingança, continuava no mesmo lugar, sentado em uma árvore, na frente da casa dela. Afinal, Itachi tinha razão: nem tudo parou no passado, como ele havia parado, todos seguiram com suas vidas e ela também havia seguido. Exatamente como o desgraçado de seu ni-san havia falado. Sasuke queria fazer algo para mudar a situação, mas não iria conseguir, não agora...

Flashback

_O dia estava chuvoso, e chovia intensamente. O dia inteiro fora assim. Sasuke lutou por muito tempo, chegou a perder as esperanças, mas por descuido de Itachi o Uchiha mais novo conseguiu achar uma brecha e nocautear o irmão mais velho, levando a morte. Sasuke olhava pro irmão estendido no chão com uma kunai cravada em seu peito, não iria demorar muito para que ele morresse, era só questão de tempo._

_**Itachi:** - Você está sozinho!_

_Sasuke o olhou, desprezando-o ._

_**Sasuke:** ..._

_Itachi sorriu._

_**Itachi:** - Nem todos deixaram suas vidas no passado, como você, todos seguiram com suas vidas. Sabe o seu amigo, o portador da Kyuubi? Até ele deu um jeito na vida, se casou, mas e você? Você simplesmente ficou no passado, esquecido por todos. Nem mesmo a única pessoa que se importou com você te esperou, até ela seguiu com a vida..._

_**Sasuke:** - Não diga besteira, você não tem certeza do que fala..._

_**Itachi:** - Veremos. Volte para a sua vila, veremos quem esta falando a verdade. Você sempre vai ser o traidor da vila que saiu em busca de poder e para fazer sua vingança, admita, sua vida foi patética! Você poderia ter desistido disso, mas não, escolheu a solidão. Agora que esta sozinho! Quero ver como você vai viver..._

_**Sasuke:** - Isso não vai te ajudar em nada, eu vou reconstruir meu clã..._

_**Itachi:** - Quero ver quem vai ser a louca a aceitar isso, sendo que a única que poderia aceita está de casamento marcado com alguém... Agora o que você vai fazer, irmãozinho?_

_Itachi ria, Sasuke realmente não sabia o que fazer. Estava perdido! E se o que seu irmão estivesse falando fosse verdade? Não saberia o que fazer! Mas pode ser que seu irmão estivesse tentando fazer estrago pela última vez..._

_**Sasuke:** - Apenas morra __logo_

_**Itachi:** - Guarde bem minha palavras, irmãozinho: "Você nunca vai ser feliz. Essa palavra não existe para você e tudo o que você tocar, você vai dar um fim e se caso você conseguir consertar sua vida, você sofrera muito antes, não conseguira ser feliz"_

_Itachi riu mais uma vez e logo caiu um silêncio. O olhar do Uchiha mais velho tinha morrido. Finalmente, concluira com êxito o que tanto queria! Agora só faltava fazer a outra parte do seu desejo, reconstruir seu clã..._

_Essa parte seria mais difícil, mas já tinha até a pessoa certa em sua mente. Tinha a certeza de que ela ainda estava esperando por ele! Não era algo simplesmente fácil, chegar e já agir, teria que verificar o que aconteceu nesse tempo em que ficou fora._

_Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos negros azulados, bagunçando-os. Iria se recuperar da luta contra Itachi e partiria logo para sua antiga vila..._

_Os dias passaram rapidamente..._

_Levou 4 dias para que Sasuke chegasse até os portões de Konoha. Gostaria de ter chego mais cedo, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi chegar no inicio da noite, o que de certa forma era melhor. Entrou sem que ninguém o visse. A vila estava vazia e ele não sentira muita falta da vila, afinal, não sentira falta de muita coisa. Porém, sentia falta deles, por mais que negasse, ele sentia falta de seu time, havia passado bons e maus momentos ao lado deles. Foi direto para a vila Uchiha, que ainda se encontrava do mesmo jeito que deixou. Ninguém havia entrado. Foi para sua casa, ainda do mesmo jeito, a única coisa que mudara fora a acumulação de pó. Foi para seu quarto, deixando suas coisas em qualquer lugar, o retrato com a imagem do time 7 ainda estava abaixada. Por algum motivo ele levantou o porta-retrato, não os vira em nenhum momento nesses oito anos. Será que eles teriam mudado? Kakashi-sensei estaria igual, isso ele não tinha dúvida. Naruto talvez estivesse mais alto... como seu irmão dissera, ele se casou e talvez o sonho de ser um Hokage estivesse mais perto do que de qualquer coisa! Uma pontada de curiosidade o atiçou a descobrir com quem o loiro casara. Agora, Sakura... Talvez estivesse com o cabelo grande, talvez tenha crescido um pouco, será que ela tinha esperado por ele?_

_Olhando para o retrado, seus olhos fitavama garota de cabelos róseos, cujo nome era nome de flor e que ele desprezara tanto...Onde ela estaria naquele momento? Será que ela também havia seguido com sua vida, esquecendo completamente dele? O garoto deixou para tentar descobrir no dia seguinte, pois tinha que recuperar as energias e dar um jeito na casa. E claro, providenciar algumas coisas básicas..._

_No dia seguinte providenciou tudo o que precisava, sem que ninguém percebesse. Viu algumas pessoas conhecidas: O tal Hyuuga Neji andando com uma garota bonita, que possuía dois coques na cabeça. Ao que indicava eles haviam casado, o que havia sido recentemente, pois algumas pessoas ainda comentavam do casamento deles. Havia visto também Ino, que tinha tido um filho que não se parecia nada com ela! O choque maior para Sasuke foi descobrir quem era o pai do filho de Ino: Nada mais e nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara! Afinal, será que todos tinham enlouquecidos? A gota d'água foi ver Shikamaru com Temari em um banco um pouco afastado da vila. Temari estava grávida e no mínimo, o filho era de Shikamaru. Porém, ele não havia visto nenhum sinal de Sakura, Naruto ou até mesmo de Kakashi-sensei. A noite procuraria com mais precisão, por enquanto ainda não era necessário..._

_Sasuke vestiu roupas escuras e partiu para a missão de encontrar Naruto, o que de certa maneira foi fácil, pois este estava voltando de uma missão com Kiba e Lee. Ambos Jouunins. Naruto havia percebido algo, pois se afastou dos dois companheiros..._

_**Naruto:** - Seja quem for, eu notei sua presença! Então, saia daí, já estou sozinho!_

_Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, certas coisas nunca mudavam..._

_**Sasuke:** - Dobbe, pensei que tinha mudado!_

_Naruto ficou surpreso, não esperava que fosse justamente Uchiha Sasuke.O garoto saiu de seus esconderijo e ficou frente a frente com Naruto, que mantinha uma expressão séria. Não sabia se atacava o ex-companheiro de time ou se continuava a conversa, para tentar descobrir algo._

_**Naruto:** - Veio para matar alguém? – desconfiado._

_**Sasuke:** - Se quisesse ter feito isso, você já estaria sabendo, pois faz um dia que estou na vila..._

_**Naruto:** - O que você quer?_

_**Sasuke:** - Não é da sua conta..._

_**Naruto:**- Conseguiu o que queria?_

_**Sasuke:** - Matei ele faz uma semana..._

_**Naruto:** - Por isso você voltou..._

_Sasuke não tinha mais o que responder._

_**Naruto:** - Alguém sabe que você esta aqui?_

_**Sasuke:** - Só você, dobbe..._

_Naruto pareceu pensar por alguns momentos..._

_**Naruto:** - Então vá embora..._

_**Sasuke:** Não, ainda falta algo..._

_O humor do portador da Kyuubi estava mudando, ele estava ficando com raiva._

_**Naruto:** - Já não basta tudo o que nos fez sofrer? Tudo o que fez Sakura-chan passar? O estrago que você causou em nossas vidas? Você quer causar mais ainda? Você não mudou, continua sendo egoísta..._

_**Sasuke:** - Onde posso encontrar a Sakura?_

_**Naruto:** - Deixe a Sakura-chan em paz!_

_**Sasuke:** - É verdade?_

_**Naruto:** - É verdade o que? – com raiva._

_**Sasuke:** - Que você casou?_

_Sasuke não sabia? Seu casamento fora um dos eventos mais comentados da vila, vindo depois o de Neji e Tenten._

_**Naruto:** - é verdade, satisfeito? Agora vá embora!_

_**Sasuke:** - Com quem? Com a Sakura?_

_**Naruto:** - Não casei com Sakura! Você não deve lembrar dela... Hyuuga Hinata!_

Sasuke nada respondeu, por um lado ficou aliviado que Naruto não havia casado com Sakura. Agora era só descobrir onde ela estava, pois não a vira o dia inteiro.

_**Sasuke:** - Onde está a Sakura?_

_**Naruto:** - Não sei, acabei de chegar de uma missão fora da vila, e mesmo que soubesse não te diria!_

_Naruto ia sair e deixar o Uchiha ali sozinho, mas foi segurado pelo __bra__ço._

_**Sasuke:** - Onde ela está?_

_Naruto puxou o braço com violência, fazendo Sasuke soltá-lo, olhou mais uma vez para o ex-amigo, e saiu dali._

_Sasuke ficou bravo, era só dizer onde ele poderia encontra-la, era só isso que ele queria. Bom, teria que procurar a casa da garota, mas não adiantou. Olhou em todas as casas, mas não a achou, sinal de que ela estava em missão fora da vila. Tinha que esperar de qualquer jeito. Ele decidiu pensar no que ia fazer, e por isso foi para uma floresta que tinha dentro da vila, lá poderia pensar no que fazer e também tinha a visão do portão. Caso se ela voltasse, daria tempo de pegá-la sozinha..._

_O garoto estava olhando a vila, quando escutou barulhos do lado de fora dela. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi para lá! Talvez fosse alguma cria de Orochimaru, mas ele conseguira matar todos que tivessem alguma relação com ele, talvez estivesse escondido com medo da retalhação que o Uchiha vinha fazendo ultimamente. _

_Ao chegar no local, ele pode ver enormes buracos no chão e árvores derrubadas. Quem conseguira fazer aquilo devia ser muito forte para derrubar uma árvore como aquela e em um golpe só! Poderia ter uma força anormal. Ele escutou passos e se escondeu rapidamente. Foi quando reparou que tinha uma mochila amarela largada ali... a pessoa vinha se aproximando tranqüilamente, ainda não havia notado a presença dele ali._

_Sasuke se assustou, justo a pessoa que ele procurava. Haruno Sakura, ali ajoelhada no chão, cuidando de seus ferimentos! Afinal, desde quando ela podia fazer isso? Ela só atrapalhava as lutas, como poderia cuidar de seus próprios ferimentos? Fora que estava linda, em certa parte acertara, ela estava um pouco mais alta, os cabelos continuavam curtos, não usava a mesma roupa da época que eram genins, usava roupas diferentes agora, roupas que destacavam mais seu corpo, que havia se desenvolvido..._

_**Sakura:** - Já percebi sua presença, não vai aparecer? Afinal, vou te dar o mesmo fim que seu companheiro..._

_Ela o descobrira, mas não podia identificá-lo. Continuaria ali._

_**Sakura:** - Como você não vai aparecer por bem, então vai aparecer por mau!_

_Sakura caminhou até a árvore que Sasuke se encontrava, deu um simples soco e a árvore caiu rapidamente. Sasuke foi obrigado a sair dali, mas não iria se esconder, tinha que enfrenta-la. Talvez eles lutassem, mas de qualquer maneira tinha que se aproximar dela..._

_Sakura olhou para os lados e nada... Virou-se rapidamente ao notar a presença do inimigo, mas levou um choque ao ver quem era... Uchiha Sasuke... Aquele que a fizera sofre por cinco anos, que colocara em problemas por distração..._

_Os dois se olhavam, mas nada diziam. Sakura lembrou que ele não era mais o companheiro de oito anos atrás, agora era um inimigo. Ela se posicionou para atacar._

_**Sasuke:** - Quanto tempo..._

_**Sakura:** - O que você quer? Itachi não esta aqui!_

_**Sasuke:** - Eu sei, matei ele há uma semana..._

_**Sasuke:** - Da onde você tirou toda essa força?_

_Sakura não respondeu e fingiu que não escutou, afinal não era da conta dele._

_**Sakura:** - Resolveu voltar pra vila agora? Não acha um pouco tarde? – sendo irônica._

_Sasuke não respondeu, o que irritou a garota. Esta não pensou duas vezes o atacou. Por mais que ela tentasse atingi-lo, o garoto conseguia desviar de seus golpes com facilidade..._

_**Sasuke:** - Sakura, não quero machucá-la..._

_Ela parou de atacar._

_**Sakura:** - Me machucar? Nesse momento você não pode mais me machucar..._

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso que de certa maneira encantou Sakura. Ela não podia voltar a ter sentimentos por ele depois de tudo que passou... Tinha que odiá-lo! Justo agora que ela estava feliz, que conseguira superar seu amor por Sasuke, iria se casar em pouco tempo, seu noivo a amava, e ela o amava, ter o Uchiha por ali iria atrapalhar tudo.

_**Sakura:** - Sasuke... Vá embora, esse não é mais seu lugar..._

_**Sasuke:** - Não vo embora, eu voltei pra ficar e pra reconquistar tudo o que perdi, quando sai da vila..._

_**Sakura:** - Naruto sabe que você esta aqui?_

_**Sasuke:** - Tivemos uma pequena conversa... Ele também me mandou embora..._

_**Sakura:** - Pelo menos uma vez aceite nosso conselho e vá..._

_Sakura tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível! Voltou para perto de sua mochila, pegou seu cantil de água, tomou um pouco, guardou dentro da mochila e colocou a mochila __nas__ costas, ela ia partir..._

_**Sasuke:** - Eu não vo embora, eu vim até aqui ..._

_Sakura se virou para ele para que continuasse... mas ele não continuou..._

_**Sakura:** - Seja o que for, ninguém se interessa, pra nós, você morreu, pra mim você morreu ha três anos atrás..._

_**Sasuke:** - Voltei para reconstruir meu clã..._

_Ele voltara só por isso, ela tinha a mínima esperança que ele tivesse voltado por ela..._

_**Sakura:** - Boa sorte, pois você vai ter que procurar alguém decente... Ino se casou com Gaara... Eu estou noiva, vou me casar dentro de alguns meses... Creio que irá demorar para você reconstruir seu clã..._

_**Sasuke:** - Você vai se casar com quem?_

_Ele estava interessado, nunca passaria pela cabeça dele quem é seu noivo. Ela nada respondeu._

_**Sasuke:** - É o sobrancelhudo?_

_Sakura riu._

_**Sakura:** - Não, Lee-san já se casou, eu sou praticamente a última daquela época que ainda não se casou! Todos casaram, até mesmo o Chouji arranjou alguém..._

_**Sasuke:** Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!_

_**Sakura:** E nem vo responder, de qualquer jeito você vai descobrir, ja ne..._

_A garota saiu dali deixando o Uchiha curioso, ela tava fazendo muito __mist__ério, tinha que descobrir com quem ela iria se casar o mais rápido e impedir..._

_You were my sun ( Você era o meu sol)_

_You were my earth (Você era a minha terra)_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no (Você não sabia as maneiras como eu te amava, não)_

_So you took a chance (Então você se arriscou)_

_And made other plans (E fez outro planos)_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no (Mas eu aposto que você não pensava que iria tudo por água abaixo, não)_

_Sasuke tinha que fazer com que eles ficassem a sós, com certeza ela ainda não o havia esquecido totalmente, talvez ainda tivessem uma chance._

_Sakura se afastava, a cada passo seu coração apertava, pq justo agora ele fora aparecer? _

_Quando ela estava numa fase tranqüila, justo quando ela estava preste a se casar, teria que ter cuidado, pois o Uchiha não a deixaria em paz. Isso seria um grande problema. A melhor opção era deixar seu noivo a par de tudo. Iria procura-lo assim que amanhecesse. O que a garota mais precisava agora era um bom banho e um ótima noite de sono. No dia seguinte pensaria no que fazer, claro teria que contar para Naruto o que aconteceu..._

_Sasuke esperou Sakura se afastar o suficiente para poder segui-la, iria vigia-la todo tempo, tinha a absoluta certeza que iria surgir uma oportunidade, e iria aproveita-la a qualquer custo._

_You don't have to say, what you did, (Você não precisa dizer o que fez)_

_I already know, I found out from him, (Eu já sei, eu descobri através dele)_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be (Agora não tem mais nenhuma chance, você e eu, nunca mais vai haver)_

_And don't it make you sad about it (E não fique triste por isso)_

_Ele o fez, a seguiu até sua casa. Parou em uma árvore ali perto, pode ver o movimento da Haruno pela casa inteira, por sorte a árvore estava bem em frente a janela do quarto da garota._

_Sakura jogou a mochila em qualquer lugar, caminhou até a pequena varanda que tinha, abrindo a porta de vidro. Foi para seu guarda-roupa, procurou sua camisola mas não a achou, resolveu tomar um banho primeiro, depois procuraria a camisola._

_Logo Sasuke a perdeu de vista, no mínimo a garota tinha ido tomar banho. Pulou até a varanda e escutou barulho do chuveiro... sem preocupação nenhuma, entrou no quarto dela, olhando tudo! Reparou que ela ainda tinha o porta-retrato com a foto do time sete ainda genins, um outro porta-retrato com ela e seus pais, um com Ino, outro de Hinata e Naruto(Hinata estava com um vestido branco, no mínimo aquela foto havia sido tirado no dia do casamento deles)..._

_Voltou a olhar o quarto: até que era bonito, todo arrumado, impecável. Ele sentou na cama dela, a cama era fofa. Sem pensar duas vezes deitou e ficou admirando o teto, será que Sakura havia admirado o teto, pensando nele? Sasuke não soube explicar como esse pensamento veio parar em sua cabeça, mas de alguma maneira ele começou a pensar nisso. Voltou a sentar, foi então que ficou paralisado, havia um porta-retrato que ele não tinha visto, não podia ser! Aquele homem não podia ser o noivo dela! Na época em que eles estavam em Konoha, ele nunca a vira trocar uma palavra com ele, como isso foi acontecer?Um barulho tirou o jovem Uchiha de seus pensamentos, a garota tinha desligado o chuveiro, não demoraria a sair. Ele tinha duas opções: ou saia dali ou ficava e tentava algo com ela..._

_Sakura saiu do banheiro distraidamente enrolada em uma toalha,usando apenas uma calcinha por baixo da toalha. Agora se lembrou o que tinha que fazer, tinha que procurar por sua camisola...havia pensado em tanta besteira embaixo do chuveiro que não vira o tempo passar, no mínimo tinha ficado muito tempo lá! Ela olhou o porta-retrato dela com seu noivo.. teriam que ter uma conversa séria, eles sempre foram honestos um com ou o outro, pq agora seria diferente?A garota suspirou, foi quando percebeu que tinha alguém no quarto, olhou rapidamente na direção em que sentia a presença... pq ela não estava surpresa?_

_**Sakura:** - O que você quer?_

_**Sasuke:** - Vim só para confirmar algo, não ficou surpresa em me ver aqui?_

_Sakura continuou a procurar por sua camisola, tentando não ligar para o garoto..._

_**Sakura:** - Não, é estranho, mas não estou surpresa. Acho que no fundo eu já esperava isso... Já veio confirmar o que queria, então vá embora!_

_**Sasuke:** - Você esta procurando por isso?_

_Ele mostrava a camisola dela. Sakura ficou vermelha, num movimento rápido e grosso ela puxou a camisola da mão dele e foi para o banheiro se vestir._

_**Sasuke:** - Então é com ele que você vai casar?_

_**Sakura:** - Isso não é da sua conta! Alias, não se preocupe, eu não vo ti mandar convite..._

_**Sasuke:** - Como se eu quisesse ir!_

_Ela saiu do banheiro numa camisola curta de alcinha branca. Sasuke ficou sem saber o que fazer, sentiu seu rosto esquentar levemente e olhou rapidamente para o outro lado, para não deixa-la ver que havia corado. Porém, havia sido tarde demais, ela havia reparado._

_**Sakura:** - Que foi, ta com febre? – Cinicamente._

_**Sasuke:** - Iie!_

_**Sakura:** - Vá embora, eu preciso descansar..._

_Sasuke não havia se movido, sinal que ele não sairia tão cedo..._

_**Sakura:** - O que eu faço pra você me deixar sozinha? – ela estava desistindo da luta._

_**Sasuke:** - Me responda apenas uma coisa..._

_**Sakura: **- Fala logo, eu preciso dormir, tenho um milhão de coisas para fazer amanhã!_

_**Sasuke:** - Você ainda sente algo por mim?_

_Sakura não esperava por aquela pergunta..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Yo Minna... Voltei mais cedo e com outra fic, uma short fic na verdade...

"**Eini parabéns coração, te desejo tudo de bom e de melhor, seja muito feliz, que Deus te ilumine muito, adorei te conhecer, adoro nossos papos no msn, principalmente quando a gente comenta alguma fic, ou então quando decidimos matar alguma personagem por msn, você sempre me da algumas idéias e ainda por cima adora as minhas fics, por mais idiotas que elas sejam. Então para retribuir esses pequenos atos de afeto, resolvi lhe fazer essa short fic, espero que tenha gostado, é simples, mas é de coração, desculpe ter passado o dia, mas aconteceram problemas técnicos. Enfim PARABÉNS MIGAAA..."**

Gente deixem reviews please, eu necessito saber o que vocês estão achando... Uma noticia boa, logo logo posto a atualização de O Resgate, tenham calma, já esta pronto, só falta corrigir... Acho que era só isso, não se esqueçam, deixem reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumo:** Sasuke voltou depois de 8 anos, muitas coisas aconteceram, ele não contou que Itachi estivesse certo, afinal jogara sua vida fora por vingança, agora não tinha mais ninguém que lhe ajudasse.

Parte II 

"_continuação do flashback_

_Sakura não soube o que responder, não esperava por aquela pergunta, não naquele momento, não naquela hora. Justo quando conseguira dar um rumo em sua vida isso lhe fora acontecer... A garota também não pode esperar que sua resposta fosse aquela, de alguma maneira sabia que estava mentindo..._

_**Sakura:** - Não!_

_Ela tentava passar segurança com aquela resposta, talvez conseguisse..._

_Para ser sincera, Sakura não sabia o que sentia. Sempre esperou que ele a notasse, fizera tantas coisas para chamar a atenção, arriscou sua vida para salvar a dele, não que ele tivesse pedido, pois isso nunca iria acontecer, mas por amor a ele. Arriscara a sua própria vida. Sofrera tanto com esse amor nesses cinco anos que passaram. O amor se intensificara, mas havia chegado a uma altura que todos haviam seguido com suas vidas, menos ela, que havia parado no passado junto com seu amor por alguém que a abandonara por ódio, por vingança, por um capricho._

_Por mais que pensasse não conseguia entender o pq de tudo isso, não entendia a razão dele. Sasuke podia deixar isso e viver ao lado dela, com certeza seriam felizes, a garota se empenharia em fazê-lo feliz. O importante era ele estar ao lado dela, o resto eles poderiam superar. Mas não, ele escolheu partir e não adiantava mais chorar por essa decisão dele. Se ao menos ela pudesse ter ido com ele... Custava muito reconhecer que ele não voltaria, que tinha que escolher entre o amor por ele ou seguir em frente com sua vida._

_Knew the signs ( Eu sabia que os sinais)_

_Wasn't right (não estavam certos)_

_I was stupid for a while (Fui idiota por um tempo)_

_Swept away by you (Louca por você)_

And now I feel like a fool (Agora me sinto como uma boba) 

_Foi nesse instante que seu noivo apareceu em sua vida. Se conheceram sem querer, ironia do destino, tudo por uma brincadeira sobre o significado do seu nome..._

_Sakura estava admirando as árvores de cerejeiras. Adorava aquela estação, adorava as flores de cerejeiras... Claro, aquela flor era o significado do seu nome. Ela estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Foi exatamente nesse instante que seu mundo parou pela segunda vez... Sakura o olhou, ela estava se perdendo dentro daquele olhar misterioso que ele possuía, também sentiu o coração esquentar, algo que não sentia há muito tempo, talvez esquecera a sensação de como era se sentir daquele jeito..._

_Apresentaram-se formalmente e começaram a conversar sobre a estação, foi ai que veio a brincadeira com o significado de seu nome. Seu noivo disse que nenhuma flor se compararia a beleza que ela tinha, que todas as flores juntas nunca chegariam a seus pés. Sakura ficou bem animada em conversar com o novo amigo, afinal eles tinham muito em comum, estavam apenas desfrutando de uma nova amizade, uma amizade pura, inocente, transparente. Chegaram a perder a noção do tempo, quando se conheceram era inicio de tarde, mas na hora que perceberam que o tempo havia passado já era noite. Com um gesto cavalheiro, ele a acompanhou até a casa dela só para garantir que nada de mal acontecesse. Eles chegaram à conclusão que se davam muito bem..._

Encontraram-se no dia seguinte, Sakura achava que era destino, mas com o passar do tempo descobriu que seu noivo decidira se aproximar dela e tentar algo. Ele já gostava dela quando entrou em seu mundo, a garota não soube dizer o que a encantou nele, de alguma maneira inexplicável ele tocou em seu coração. Sem temer que se apaixonasse, deixou que ele se aproximasse e fizesse parte do seu dia-a-dia. Os dois estavam sempre conversando, chegaram até sair juntos em algumas missões. Não demorou muito para que o primeiro beijo deles viessem. Aconteceu assim meio que por acaso, ele a pegara desprevenida, não que ela não quisesse, pelo contrário, ela queria, o que fez foi só aproveitar o momento. Depois de alguns dias assumiram o namoro.

_Todos ficaram contentes com a notícia, Sakura havia deixado de exibir o semblante triste que possuía há alguns anos, estava mais alegre, sorria com mais freqüência e até mesmo Ino havia percebido a diferença, embora não pudesse prestar muita atenção na amiga, pois seu casamento com Gaara iria acontecer a qualquer momento. Ela só estava esperando que ele decidisse quando era o melhor momento para que se realizasse a cerimônia._

_Hinata havia finalmente conseguido se declarar para Naruto. Tenten se encarregou de fazer com que isso acontecesse o mais rápido possível, pois não agüentava mais ver a amiga sofrer calada. Criara um plano perfeito, onde tudo iria sair como ela planejara, mas esquecera que quem estava no meio do plano era Naruto, de uma maneira da qual a garota não conseguiu entender tudo deu errado, mas no final, Hinata criara coragem o suficiente e dissera para Naruto tudo o que sentia. Naruto, por sua vez, demorou um pouco para entender o que a Hyuuga estava lhe dizendo, foi quando analisou a situação percebeu o quanto aquela declaração era importante para ela e percebeu que sentia algo por ela. Ela era kawaii, além de que ela daria uma ótima esposa e os olhos dela o encantaram. Pegou a pobre Hinata desprevenida com um beijo romântico que simplesmente tirara as forças que a Hyuuga possuía fazendo-a desmaiar pouco tempo depois._

_Shikamaru estava com grandes problemas, ao esclarecer sua amizade com Ino, partira para conquistar a pessoa que o havia pegado de jeito no torneio Chuunin, Sabaku No Temari. O problema era que a garota estava resistindo as investidas dele, e demorara um tempo para fazer o plano perfeito, que não dera certo. Além de que Kankuro estava atrapalhando tudo! Foi ai que Ino resolveu dar uma ajudinha ao ex-companheiro de time: convenceu Gaara a fazer algo com Kankuro, para que ele deixasse os dois em paz. Ino o enchera tanto que Gaara proibiu Kankuro de ir pra vila da Folha. Shikamaru persistiu tanto que Temari logo se rendeu ao Nara. Casaram-se um tempo depois._

_Chouji havia encontrado uma cozinheira chefe, a melhor cozinheira de uma vila bem afastada de Konoha, ele ficara perdidamente apaixonado por ela..._

_Kiba também havia encontrado alguém..._

_A única pessoa que eles não tinham certeza se havia encontrado alguém, era Shino. Ninguém sabia nada sobre ele, sempre foi reservado, sinal de que aquilo não iria mudar tão cedo._

_Nesse tempo se passaram três anos. Sakura ficou noiva, ambos decidiram que três anos de namoro já era tempo o suficiente para algo mais sério e algumas coisas já estavam decidas. Tsunade estava contente e orgulhosa de sua aluna e para tornar esse dia mais especial do que ele iria ser fez com que todos da vila contribuíssem de alguma forma para a realização do casamento deles, todos apoiavam o noivado. O casal estava pegando o máximo de missões que agüentavam, tinham que se certificar que conseguiriam pagar as despesas do casamento e também para garantir uma vida confortável._

_Havia acontecido muita coisa nesses oito anos que se passaram. Sakura deixara de ser aquela garotinha irritante, dando a chance de um nova Sakura aparecer e esta nova Sakura era a que estava fazendo a diferença. Estava solta, livre do Uchiha, daquele amor que sentia por ele..._

_Embora não soubesse o pq de lembrar de tudo aquilo..._

_So much hurt,(Tanto sofrimento)_

_So much pain (Tanta dor)_

_Takes a while (Leva um tempo)_

_To regain (Para repor)_

_What is lost inside (O que esta perdido por dentro)_

_And I hope that in time, (Eu espero que em tempo)_

_You'll be out of my mind (Você esteja fora da minha mente)_

_And I'll be over you (E eu tenha te superado)_

_Agora sim lembrou o que fizera recordar todo aquele sofrimento, tudo pelo que passara. Uchiha Sasuke estava ali em sua frente a olhando de um modo diferente. Ele não tinha idéia das sensações que ele estava provocando nela, que ela fizera questão de esquecer. A presença dele estava fazendo sentimentos esquecidos voltarem. Sakura estava odiando aquilo, levou tanto tempo para curar a ferida que ele havia feito e agora ele queria fazê-la voltar. Para piorar ele queria uma resposta, a resposta que ela nunca pensou em dar, e por um simples ato de reflexo, respondeu o que veio na mente, contrariando o coração..._

_**Sasuke:** - Tem certeza? – se assegurando da resposta._

_Sakura sorriu... Ele se tornara desconfiado... Se soubesse o quanto estava certo, mas não iria saber..._

_**Sakura:** - Absoluta! – tentando ser convincente._

_Sasuke não acreditou nela, estava na cara que era mentira. Por mais que aquela garota não fosse a Sakura que deixou para trás há oito anos, ele ainda sabia quando mentia. Aqueles orbes verdes, que pareciam esmeraldas, não conseguiam engana-lo. Ele continuava a olhá-la nos olhos._

_**Sasuke:** - Não vai voltar atrás em nada?_

_But now I'm (Mas agora eu estou)_

_So confused, (Tão confusa)_

_My heart's bruised (Meu coração esta machucado)_

_Was I ever loved by you? (Será que eu ja fui amada por você?)_

_**Sakura:** - Não, se você esqueceu, me deixe te lembrar: estou noiva Sasuke, não sinto mais nada por você..._

_Sasuke sentiu a falta do sufixo "kun", na época não gostava muito que ela o chamasse assim, mas agora fazia uma falta..._

_**Sasuke:** - Sakura, não minta pra mim... Você pode ter mudado, mas uma coisa nunca vai mudar, eu sei quando você mente e você está mentindo agora..._

_Droga, como ele a conhecia tanto... Merda... Sakura não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava dando..._

_**Sakura:** - Sasuke, entenda de uma vez, eu não gosto mais de você, aqui não é mais seu lugar! _

_Não iria adiantar discutir, ele afirmaria que ela tava mentindo e ela falaria o contrário..._

_Out of reach, (Fora do alcance)_

_So far (Tão distante)_

_I never had your heart (Eu nunca tive seu coração)_

_Out of reach, (Fora do alcance)_

_Couldn't see (Não conseguia ver)_

_We were never meant to be (Não era mesmo para ficarmos juntos)_

_Se na conversa não resolvia, ele daria um jeito de acertar a situação. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura, que não se moveu. Tudo aconteceu rapidamente, a garota não teve chance de escapar. Sasuke a havia puxado para perto dele, batendo de frente com ele, a enlaçou fortemente pela cintura e aproveitou para beija-la, sem perceber a garota correspondeu ao beijo dele. Ela estava se deixando levar pelo momento, sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, era tão errado..._

_Tão absurdamente bom... _

_Sakura não raciocinava direito. Ao mesmo tempo que não queria, a única coisa que ela queria era corresponder aquele beijo, nem mesmo sua inner estava ligando..._

_Após terminar o beijo, Sasuke deu a entender que iria sair, na esperança que ela o segurasse e pedisse que ficasse aquela noite com ela. Mas se enganou, ela não fez nenhum movimento..._

_**Sakura:** -Gomen, o que fizemos aqui foi um erro. Onegai, esqueça isso..._

_Mesmo que ele quisesse, não poderia. Tivera sua confirmação, ela ainda sentia algo por ele. Por essa noite estava bom..._

_**Sasuke:** - Iie..._

_Because the night belongs to lovers (Pq a noite pertence aos amantes)_

_Because the night belongs to us (Pq a noite pertence a nós)_

_Because the night belongs to lovers (Pq a noite pertence aos amantes)_

_Because the night belongs to us (Pq a noite pertence a nós)_

_Havia sido a última palavra do Uchiha, pois ele logo sumiu. Sakura começou a se dar conta do que fizera, havia traído seu noivo, a pessoa que fora sincera com ela sempre. Ela ajoelhou. Como havia sido burra! Havia se deixado levar por sentimentos que ainda viviam ali, lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto delicado e deixava um rastro em sua pele..._

_Sasuke olhava tudo do lado de fora. Se sentiu culpado pelo que estava fazendo, mas ele sempre conseguira o que queria e Sakura não seria exceção, nem que fosse preciso seqüestra-la..._

_Após vê-la adormecer, vendo se estaria mesmo segura, partiu para a sua casa na vila Uchiha. De inicio aquilo já estava bom, ela ainda gostava dele. Agora só teria que impedir que ela se cassasse, e fazê-la voltar para ele. Isso não era muito complicado de se fazer, bastaria fazê-la entrar em conflitos consigo mesma. Conhecia Sakura, sabia que seus sentimentos sempre falariam alto por mais que a situação fosse complicada, sempre agia com o coração..._

_No dia seguinte..._

_Sakura acordou triste, não queria lembrar da noite passada, havia cometido o pior erro de sua vida. Não tinha cara para encarar seu noivo, não conseguiria mentir. Mas que droga, pq justo agora ele tinha que aparecer e fazer sua vida virar um inferno? Maldito Uchiha! Se ele tivesse voltado depois de seu casamento, nada disso aconteceria..._

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Sasuke dormiu pouco, tivera alguns pesadelos com Orochimaru. Tudo o que viveu ao lado desse ser estava voltando a incomodá-lo. Foi forte o suficiente para deixar marcas em seu subconsciente. Não se sentia cansado, tinha coisas a resolver, pois tinha certeza que o dia seria longo, tinha que ir falar com a Godaime, afinal não podia ficar no anonimato por muito tempo e tinha a chance de não ser aceito pela vila. Tinha que ter outra conversa com Naruto, tinha que deixar certas coisas claras..._

_O primeiro lugar que ele compareceu foi no escritório da Godaime, que deixou claramente que não tinha gostado muito da surpresa, mas tinha que dar uma chance ao garoto. Iria deixá-lo na responsabilidade de Naruto, pelo menos durante o dia, eram amigos e se caso o Uchiha passasse dos limites o loiro iria impedi-lo. Fez com que o garoto lhe contasse tudo, desde a morte de Orochimaru e Kabuto até a chegada dele em Konoha. Claro, Sasuke escondeu alguns fatos que não via ser importante a Hokage saber. Tsunade mandou chamar Naruto, que logo apareceu todo empolgado pensando em pegar uma missão rank-A, mas logo perdeu o interesse ao ver Sasuke na sala._

_**Tsunade:** - Naruto, vou deixar Sasuke na sua responsabilidade!_

_**Naruto:** - Não quero! – não olhou uma vez para o Uchiha._

_**Tsunade:** - Você não tem escolha, só você pode ajudá-lo..._

_**Naruto:** - E passar por tudo que passei novamente? Ver a Sakura-chan sofrer de novo? E se ele nos trair como fez no passado?_

_**Sasuke:** - Sei que cometi um erro e estou aqui para conserta-lo!_

_**Tsunade:** - Naruto, ou ele fica na sua responsabilidade, ou eu ti coloco em mais missões junto com Sai!_

_Naruto pensou por alguns instantes, não gostava de Sai, era melhor ficar responsável pelo Uchiha._

_**Naruto:** - P q o Kakashi-sensei não fica responsável por ele? Ou até mesmo a Mayu pode ficar com ele..._

_**Tsunade:** - Kakashi esta em uma missão fora da vila e vai demorar pra voltar, Sakura esta ocupada com as missões e seu casamento e tocando nesse assunto, creio que você já saiba ne! – o Uchiha assentiu - E Mayu esta ocupada com a Kanna ou você já se esqueceu que Kanna da trabalho?_

_Naruto ficou pensativos por alguns instantes, até o silêncio ser quebrado por Sasuke._

_**Sasuke:** - Quem é Mayu?_

_**Naruto:** - Mayu é a esposa do Kakashi-sensei e Kanna a filha deles de três anos..._

_O Uchiha não sabia desse detalhe._

_**Tsunade:** - Sakura sofreu muito desde que você a deixou e os outros problemas que tiveram para tentar lhe trazer de volta. Com a ajuda de algumas pessoas ela superou tudo isso e agora vai se casar. Deixo claro que não quero vê-la sofrer, portanto te proíbo de chegar perto dela!_

_**Naruto:** - Vovó Tsunade, não vai adiantar proibi-lo..._

_**Tsunade:** - Se perceber algo de diferente na Sakura, nós teremos uma outra conversa e lhe asseguro que não será tão calma, agora se retirem. Naruto esta sem missões por alguns dias..._

_**Naruto:** - NÃO É JUSTO! - berrou_

_**Tsunade:** - É melhor você ficar aqui em Konoha, não tenho missão de rank-A pra você, apenas sossegue por alguns dias..._

_Os dois se retiraram da sala em silêncio, Tsunade havia ficado pensativa._

_**Naruto:** - Você viu a Sakura-chan?_

_**Sasuke:** - Vi!_

_**Naruto:** - E ai?_

_**Sasuke:** - Não aconteceu nada!_

_**Naruto:** - Até parece..._

_Naruto parou de andar, Sasuke percebeu que o garoto parou e parou também._

_**Sasuke:** - O que foi, dobbe?_

_**Sai:** - Olha só se não é o maldotado! – frio_

_**Naruto:** - Imbecil, o que você quer?_

_**Sai:** - Sabe onde posso encontrar a feiosa?_

_Naruto olhou pra Sasuke, que não sabia que estava acontecendo, mas não havia tido a menor simpatia por aquele garoto._

_**Naruto:** - Esse imbecil é o Sai..._

_Aquele cara era o Sai... De certa forma aquele garoto se parecia com ele..._

_**Sai:** - Você é o traidor! É, essa vila ta ficando decadente, aceitando porcarias novamente... Por acaso vocês viram a feiosa?_

_**Naruto:** - A Sakura-chan deve estar no hospital, o que você quer com ela?_

_**Sai:** - Ela ficou de tirar a Mio do meu pé!_

_Naruto riu. Sasuke não gostou nenhum um pouco do apelido que Sai havia colocado em Sakura, ainda faria com que Sai parece de chamar ela de feiosa._

_**Naruto:** - Não entendo o que ela vê em você, ela é tão irritante assim?_

_**Sai:** - Passe um dia com ela e saberá. Não sei o que a Hyuuga viu em você... Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perdendo tempo com pessoas como vocês, se a virem, digam que ela e a Mio tem algo a fazer..._

_**Sasuke:** - Procure você mesmo, não somos garotos de recados..._

_Os dois se olharam mortalmente. Naruto ia falar algo, mas viu que Sasuke começou a andar e esbarrou propositalmente em Sai. Aquele era o Sasuke que conhecia, não levava nada pra casa._

_**Naruto:** - Hei, teme, você também não mudou em nada..._

_Sasuke não respondeu, de pouco em pouco eles reconstruiriam a amizade do passado, pq a certas coisas que não morrem no passado, apenas adormecem para que um dia acorde e volte intensamente..._

_Os dois se separaram e Sasuke seguiu para a sua casa, pois tinha que resolver algumas coisas, depois procuraria por Sakura. Afinal, tinha coisas pendentes a acertar com ela..._

_A noite o Uchiha decidiu ir atrás dela, não sabia o que a garota tinha haver com hospital, mas decidiu procurá-la por lá. Não a achou. Foi para casa dela. Ficou no mesmo lugar, na árvore, ela estava em casa, afinal, as luzes estavam acesas. Percebeu movimentação no quarto, logo a porta de vidro se abriu e saindo por ela a garota dos cabelos róseos estava séria..._

_**Sakura:** - Entra, eu preciso falar com você..._

_Ela voltou para dentro do quarto, Sasuke sem ter duvida nenhuma, adentrou no quarto da garota._

_**Sakura:** - Quero que você me deixe em paz, esqueça que eu existo, ontem posso ter cometido um erro, mas te garanto que nunca mais isso acontecera, não importa o quanto você tente interferir eu vou me casar com outro..._

_**Sasuke:** - Tem certeza de que é isso que você realmente quer?_

_Sakura não respondeu imediatamente, mas pq ela estava hesitando em responder algo tão obvio?_

_**Sakura:** -Absoluta..._

_Sasuke a olhou nos olhos... Sakura sentou em sua cama, mas continuava a olha-lo._

_**Sasuke:** - Esta mentindo de novo Sakura..._

_Mas que droga, que inferno! Pq ele tinha que a conhecer bem? Não importa se estivesse mentindo, ao lado dele sofreria muito e com certeza ele a abandonaria novamente. Gostava de seu noivo, não o trocaria por Sasuke..._

_**Sakura:** - Acredite, não vo deixar meu noivo por você..._

_**Sasuke:** - Como você tem tanta certeza?_

_**Sakura:** - Era isso que tinha que falar, agora você..._

_**Sasuke:** - Naruto comentou algo de você trabalhar num hospital, o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora?_

_Sakura não sabia se contava ou não, mas se Naruto havia comentado, no mínimo alguém estava procurando por ela. Seus pensamentos foram brutalmente cortados pela voz sexy de Sasuke que estava sentado no chão encostado na parede._

_**Sasuke:** - Pq o dobbe não gosta do tal do Sai?_

_Ele conheceu o Sai... Não tinha outra escolha tinha que contar tudo para ele..._

_**Sakura:** - Sai foi colocado para te substituir você no time, ele e Naruto não se gostam desde que se viram. Bom, o que aconteceu foi que..._

_Sakura contou tudo ao Uchiha, que não disse nada, só a escutou. A garota se sentia estranha ao contar tudo para ele, mas gostava de ter a atenção dele só para ela. Após contar tudo, ela esperou ele comentar algo..._

_**Sasuke:** - Não gosto do Sai..._

_Sakura riu, foi a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que Sasuke não via um riso verdadeiro vindo dela. Ele se levantou caminhou tranqüilamente e sentou ao lado dela na cama._

_**Sakura:** - Você e o Naruto estão cada vez mais parecidos. Naruto mudou muito, não é mais aquele garoto atrapalhado e baka de alguns anos atrás, o relacionamento dele com Hinata o fez crescer rápido e o transformou nesse Naruto de hoje, que eu admiro e creio que o sonho dele esteja perto de acontecer..._

_**Sasuke:** - Pra mim ele não mudou em nada, continua sendo o mesmo dobbe. A única pessoa que mudou em alguns aspectos foi você..._

_Sakura o olhou séria, estavam tão pertos..._

_**Sasuke:** - Não adianta fingir, ambos sabemos dos sentimentos que temos. Pode não ser agora, mas uma hora você não vai conseguir esconder e quando isso acontecer ninguém poderá te ajudar..._

_**Sakura:** - Você realmente não quer que eu seja feliz... – olhou para o chão._

_**Sasuke:** - Não é isso, eu quero que você seja feliz, só que eu quero que seja comigo..._

_Os dois olhares se encontraram, Sakura não acreditava naquelas palavras. Quer dizer, acreditava, mas não queira..._

_**Sakura:** - Isso não vai acontecer, a única coisa que você pode ter de mim é apenas uma amizade, não haver algo mais entre a gente..._

_**Sasuke:** - Se você realmente não quisesse não teria me chamado para entrar em seu quarto..._

_**Sakura:** O fato de ter chamado aqui foi para podermos conversar sem que ninguém fique olhando e digam coisas erradas ao... – ela o olhou..._

_**Sasuke:** - Assuma, Sakura, você me chamou aqui para que ninguém nos visse juntos, pq você tem medo do que esta sentindo..._

_**Sakura:** - Não é nada disso..._

_**Sasuke:** - Então você não vai ligar se eu fizer isso..._

_Sasuke a pegou desprevenida, parecia que ele a ia beijar, mas não o fez, apenas roçou seus lábios aos delas e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha..._

_Sakura não conseguiu reagir, de certa forma ela deseja um beijo dele..._

_**Sasuke:** - Amanhã nos vemos..._

_Desapareceu, deixando apenas um rastro de fumaça. Sakura não podia continuar a vê-lo, traria problemas maiores para ela, teria que se mudar para algum lugar, para um lugar onde ele não pudesse encurralar ela, já tinha o lugar perfeito... A casa de Mio... _

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oiii, demorei muito pra postar? Acho q não, bom se demorei desculpem... Até q esse cap. Saiu bem rápido, mas eu acho q ainda vai ter mais 3 cap., espero q gostem desse, eu amo ver o Sasuke-kun ser malvado, eu sempre achei q ele tivesse akele estilo bad boy...aiai... Deixando as minhas loucuras de lado e vamos pra reviews...

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2:** - Oiiii... Eu tb tenho dó dele, mas eu não podia deixar que tanto o Naruto como a Sakura perdoassem tudo rapidamente, tem q levar tempo... Agora eu enrolei ainda mais, mas acho q no 4 cap. eu revelo quem é, o q eu posso dizer q ele é bonito, bom pelo menos eu acho, por favor não tenha um treco ainda, espere mais um poukinho ., fico contente que vc tenha gostado, vlw pela review... Bjitus... Até mais...

**nigazze:** - Oiiiii... Nossa que bom q vc gostou, isso me deixa mto happy... Eu tb adoro fics de Sakura e Sasuke, na verdade eu amo... Adoro o lado malvado dele... Vlw pela review… Bjituss… Até mais…

**Misaki Matsuya:** - Oiii... Nossa que belo chute hein, mas sinto em lhe informar que não é o Sai... Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado tanto... Vlw pela review... Bjituss.. Até mais…

**The Freedom Fighter1:** - Oiiii meu coração… Que review hein, é bem q vc poderia ter tido um mano, só pra eu dar uns pegas neles, eu sei q sou irresistível (se achando o máximo), vc sabe q eu tb ti considero uma maninha (ultimamente minha família tem crescido bastante)... Calro que eu num vo ti conta, se a fic é pra vc, q graça tem te contar o que vai acontecer? Hehe, sinto lhe informar que não é o Sai e muito menos o Kakashi, ninguém vai esperar por ele, tenha certeza disso... Eu acho o Itachi mto interessante, principalmente pra cutucar o Sasuke, adoro o lado sombrio q ele tem, claro ele num é tão lindu como o Sasuke, mas da pro gasto neh (olhas os papos de doido)... Não é pra vc chorar, a idéia num era essa... Realmente vc viajou legal, aliens? Da onde vc tirou essa idéia? É se eu num ti conhecesse, eu acharia q vc é louka, mas em certa parte eu to certa, vc é,mas é bem poukinho . ... Perfeito? Não é perfeito,mas já q vc acha, quem sou eu pra discutir isso, fico mais emocionada ainda por saber que vc gostou, um dos objetivos era esse, não foi um presente de Deus, foi uma honra eu ter deixado vc me conhecer (humildade 0, parte todo mundo pra cima de mim)... Brincadeira, eu tb amo conversar com vc, matar personagens e relatar acontecimentos, vc sabe q eu ti adoorooooo muito neh coração, eu q agradeço a Deus por ter deixado eu conhecer uma pessoinha tão linda como vc... Bom acho q por é só... Bjitus coração... Até mais...

**Ika:** - Oiiii... Vc é fascinada por fic de Sakura e Sasuke, fico contente por vc ter lido minha fic, o que vale é a intenção neh! Eu adoro deixar todo mundo curioso, mas tenha calma que vc ainda vai descobrir quem é, quem sabe no próximo cap. eu num deixei algo "escapar sem querer", é apenas uma possibilidade... Vlw pela review... Bjitusss... Até mais….


	3. Parte III

**Resumo:** Sasuke voltou depois de 8 anos, muitas coisas aconteceram, ele não contou que Itachi estivesse certo, afinal jogara sua vida fora por vingança, agora não tinha mais ninguém que lhe ajudasse.

Parte III 

"_continuação do flash Back_

_Sakura avisou seu noivo que ia passar alguns dias na casa de Mio, pois elas estavam preparando os detalhes para o casamento, mas havia prometido a seu noivo vê-lo todo dia…_

_Sasuke percebeu que Sakura não havia ido para casa naquele dia, então resolveu seguir a presença dela e descobriu que ela estava na casa de alguém. No mínimo ela estaria evitando ele... não tinha problema, cedo ou tarde ele a pegaria, então ficaria ali, encostado em uma árvore esperando o momento certo. Sakura estava com uma blusa decotada azul claro e uma saia branca. Ele reparava na outra garota que estava hospedando Sakura: tinha a mesma altura que sua flor, era bonita até, tinha cabelo castanho claro liso que ondulava nas pontas, olhos bem expressivos um pouco mais escuros do que a cor do céu, tinha até que um corpo bem desenvolvido e estava com vestido de verão branco, talvez tivesse a mesma idade de Sakura..._

_**Sai:** - Pq você não deixa a feiosa em paz? – estava ao lado de Sasuke e olhava para a casa._

_Os dois podiam ver Sakura e uma garota, sentadas em uma cama e conversando algo que as faziam rir._

_**Sasuke:** - Isso não é da sua conta! E o que você ta fazendo aqui?_

_**Sai:** - Isso não é da sua conta. O que a feiosa faz na casa da Mio?_

_Aquela era a tal de Mio que de certa forma botava um medo em Sai._

_**Sasuke:** - Como eu vou saber?_

_**Sai:** - Você ta no pé da feiosa... – sentiu algo atrás dele._

_**Mio:** - Eu sabia que você iria vir até aqui pra me ver! – contente._

_Sai não teve tempo de escapar, Mio havia grudado no pescoço dele._

_**Sakura:** - Mio, deixe o Sai em paz, temos que decidir umas coisas ainda! – falava da janela. Ela acabou percebendo Sasuke na árvore, nem em outro lugar ele a deixava em paz? De certa forma não queria isso._

_**Mio:** - Sai, pq você foge de mim? – um pouco triste._

_Sai odiava as mulheres, principalmente Mio, ela sempre conseguia o que queria com ele._

_**Sai:** - Você sempre esta querendo me matar, tampinha..._

_**Mio:** - E você, quem é? – olhando pra Sasuke – Sai, não vai me dizer que..._

_**Sakura:** - Uchiha Sasuke, meu antigo companheiro de time! – respondeu rapidamente, antes que Mio tirasse conclusões precipitadas._

_**Mio:** - Vamos tomar um chazinho, e você, Sai, fiquei chateada que você tenha pedido pra Sakura me manter afastada de você..._

_Sai odiava mais ainda quando Mio começa com o drama._

_**Sai:** - Mio, às vezes você me irrita, me tira do sério..._

_Sakura via tudo da janela. Sasuke continuava a olhar Sakura, até que encontrou o olhar dela. Olharam-se por um tempo, ambos haviam esquecido de Mio e Sai que estavam a discutir algo ao lado de Sasuke._

_Sakura tinha que desviar o olhar, não podia ficar olhando para ele, ia deixar que seus sentimentos que sofreu tanto para esquecer voltassem ainda mais fortes._

_**Mio:** - Vamos entrar, Sasuke-san? – olhando para Sasuke, que ao escutar seu nome olhou para a garota._

_Ele nada respondeu. Apenas seguiu Mio que puxava Sai, que resmungava algo._

_Ao entrar na casa Sasuke pode notar que tudo era simples, retiraram o sapatos e colocaram os chinelos que haviam sido entregues por Mio. Ela os levou a sala, no qual se sentaram. Ficaram apenas três pessoas ali: Sasuke, Sakura e Sai. Mio havia se retirado para fazer um chá._

_**Sai:** - Sabe, feiosa, você não tinha que ter contado para ela que pedi aquilo pra você!_

_**Sakura:** - Ela me perguntou e eu respondi, afinal, Sai, pq você não assumi logo que gosta dela? Quando ela queria desencanar do sentimento que tinha por você, você disse que gostava dela, agora que ela se dedicou somente pra você, você fica fazendo isso!_

_Sasuke apenas ouvia a Haruno falar, ela não podia estar falando aquilo. _

_**Sai:** - Pelo menos eu..._

_**Sakura:** - Sai, você gosta dela, todo mundo sabe!O problema é que você ama deixa-la triste, mas se continuar assim, você vai fazê-la deixar de gostar de você..._

_**Sasuke:** - Então foi assim que você me esqueceu?_

_Sakura se assustou com essa pergunta e respondeu rápido._

_**Sakura:** - O seu caso foi diferente!_

_**Sai:** - Vocês não vão discutir agora, não é?_

_Os dois olharam para Sai, pensaram em dizer algo, mas foram interrompidos por Mio que trazia o chá e algumas coisinhas para comer._

_**Mio:** - Então Sasuke-san, faz muito tempo que você está em Konoha? – servia o chá a todos._

_**Sasuke:** - Estou aqui há alguns dias..._

_**Mio:** - E o que você deseja agora? – todos olharam para Sasuke._

_Ela sabia da história, no mínimo devia ser amiga de Sakura._

_**Sasuke:** - Não é da sua conta!_

_**Mio:** - Não precisa ser grosso!_

_**Sai:** - Não precisa ser intrometida!_

_Mio suspirou._

_**Mio:** - Sai, quero falar com você lá fora!_

_**Sakura:** - Mio!_

_**Mio:** - Ah, Sakura, esse grosso ai não vai te morder, eu realmente preciso falar algo com Sai! – dando um sorrisinho._

_Sai e Mio saíram da casa._

_**Sasuke:** - Tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo?_

_**Sakura:** - Não. Toda vez que ficamos sozinhos, você tenta algo, portanto eu to tentando não ficar sozinha com você..._

_Mio e Sai voltaram e sentaram em seus respectivos lugares._

_**Mio:** - Que tal jogarmos algum jogo e o perdedor toma sake?_

_**Sakura:** - Mio, eu não acho uma boa idéia..._

_**Sai:** - Ta com medo do que, feiosa?_

_**Sasuke:** - Eu aceito!_

_**Sai:** - Eu não tenho escolha, se eu não jogar a Mio vai ficar me enchendo, então eu topo..._

_**Mio:** - Só ta faltando você, Sakura!_

_Sakura refletiu por alguns instantes, não custava nada..._

_**Sakura:** - Ta bom, eu jogo também..._

_E assim começou o jogo de cartas. As duplas eram Sasuke e Mio/ Sakura e Sai. O jogo começou equilibrado, porém, em certo momento do jogo uma dupla começou a ganhar mais. A dupla que perdia tomava sake e as únicas pessoas que estavam saindo prejudicadas com o jogo eram Sakura e Sai, pois eles estavam perdendo todas as jogadas._

_**Mio:** - HAHA, eu vo ganhar todas as rodadas! – ganhando mais uma rodada._

_**Sakura:** - Caramba, Sai, me ajuda! – berrava._

_**Sai:** - Além de feia, não sabe jogar... – muito bravo por estar perdendo._

_Sasuke ria internamente. Sakura aquela altura já estava bêbada, ao invés de tomar um gole, ela estava tomando a garrafa inteira. Sai também não estava pra trás, acompanhava o ritmo de bebida da Haruno. Chegou a uma altura que Sakura não estava agüentando mais beber..._

_**Mio:** - Adorei jogar com você, Sasuke-san! –sorrindo docemente._

_**Sai:** - Agora vai começar a dar em cima dele? – olhando seriamente pra ela._

_**Mio:** - Eu não..._

_**Sai:** - Você é mais oferecida que a feiosa..._

_Sasuke ia partir pra cima de Sai, mas Mio foi mais rápida e acabou dando um tapa no rosto de Sai._

_**Sakura:** - Quando vo – soluço – ce quer você é – outro soluço – um cafajeste!_

_**Sai:** - Amadora, você nem sabe beber e quando bebe fica ai soluçando! Afinal, feiosa, o que você teme tanto pra ficar tão receosa perto desse cara ai? – se referia a Sasuke._

_Sakura não estava raciocinando direito, então apenas respondeu..._

_**Sakura:** - Não to com receio na- soluço - da, muito menos do Sasu– soluço -ke-kun, eu só não quero fi- soluço –car deixando que ele me beije... – suspirou._

_**Mio:** - Você fica beijando a Sakura, mesmo sabendo que ela tem um noivo? – surpresa_

_**Sai:** - E você deixou feiosa? – incrédulo._

_**Sasuke:** - Eu não a obriguei..._

_**Sakura:** - Ele é ma- soluço -is forte que eu... – corada._

_**Mio:** - E você sente algo por ele, Sakura?_

_Os três esperavam uma resposta da garota, que continuava a soluçar._

_Sakura não conseguia segurar as palavras, ela pensava e automaticamente falava, não era pra eles saberem do beijo! E para piorar Sai havia escutado, ele iria causar problemas a ela..._

_**Sakura:** - Sinto... – ficou sem graça._

_Sasuke havia alcançado o que queria, ela finalmente havia dito que sentia algo. Ela estava bêbada, de certa maneira isso não deveria contar, mas ela confessou então não havia muito o que se fazer._

_**Mio:** - Que noite... Mas, Sakura, você vai casar mesmo assim? Você praticamente traiu o seu noivo..._

_**Sakura:** - Eu sei – soluço -, mas vou casar..._

_Ninguém mais comentou nada._

_**Sai:** - Mio, eu quero dormir... – ele levantou seguia para o quarto que seria dela._

_**Mio:** - Sai-kun, você não pode dormir aqui. A Sakura vai dormir aqui, não tenho espaço pra você... – seguindo o garoto._

_**Sakura:** - Não se preocupe comigo – soluço – eu do um jeito! – sorrindo feito boba._

_**Mio:** - Não, o combinado seria você dormir aqui e..._

_**Sai:** - Ele leva ela pra casa. Vem, Mio, vamos dormir... – adentrou o quarto._

_Mio suspirou, não estava querendo contrariar Sai, poderia aproveitar a noite e finalmente ganhar ele..._

_**Sasuke:** - Vamos, eu te levo até sua casa..._

_**Sakura:** - Hai._

_Sasuke ajudou Sakura a levantar. A garota não conseguia parar em pé, ela quase caiu no chão, mas Sasuke a segurou pela cintura. Com esse ato Sakura começou a rir e não parou mais._

_**Mio:** - Gomen, Sasuke-san, mas o Sai-kun não vai embora._

_**Sasuke:** - Não se preocupe, vou leva-la para casa e amanhã você passa lá para vê-la!_

_**Mio:** - Hai, tomem cuidado!_

_Sasuke puxou Sakura para fora da casa. Ao chegar na porta, ele a pegou no colo e partiu para a casa da Haruno, que não demorou a chegar. Entrou pela janela da garota, colocou-a no chão. Não haviam se distanciado nem um pouco, continuavam colados, com os rostos bem próximos._

_**Sakura:** - A voltinha foi boa! – sorrindo._

_**Sasuke:** - Vai ficar bem?_

_**Sakura:** - Vou ficar bem se você ficar aqui..._

_Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso, mas havia desejado tanto ver ela pedindo para que ficasse._

_**Sasuke:** - Você tem certeza?_

_**Sakura:** - Absoluta! – Sasuke a segurou pelos braços.._

_Sakura beijou Sasuke, que não demorou a corresponder o beijo. Um beijo rápido, leve e profundo. Os dois afastaram um pouco os rostos, mas se olhavam profundamente. Lentamente a mão de Sasuke abandonou o braço da jovem, indo para uma mecha de cabelo sobre sua bochecha. Sakura pôde sentir seu coração começar a acelerar, acelerar como oito anos atrás quando só imaginava poder beija-lo, poder toca-lo... Ambos sentiam suas respirações bem próximas, Sasuke não estava mais agüentando ficar longe dela, já passara tempo suficiente, se ficasse mais um minuto seu mundo com certeza acabaria, sentiu algo tocar sua mão._

Sakura não disse nada, apenas puxou o Uchiha para perto da cama. Ela não conseguia se controlar com ele perto. Já que ninguém estava vendo, pq ela não poderia aproveitar mais um pouco?

"_Vamos passar a noite com o Sasuke-kun. Depois de tanto tempo, acho que merecemos!"_ – sua inner disse coma maior felicidade. **"Como assim merecemos? Eu mereço, eu gosto dele, você é apenas uma voz na minha cabeça..."**. " Mas eu sei que você quer passar a noite com ele, pq não? Afinal, você esta tão bêbada que nem vai lembrar dessa conversa amanhã!". **"Mas...".** "Anda, Sakura, admita pra mim, você não consegue esquece-lo desde que o encontrou na floresta. Você diz que não gosta dele te perseguindo, mas no fundo você deseja que ele vá atrás de você, você o convidou para passar a noite aqui, então pq não acaba com isso?". **"Eu não posso fazer isso!".** "Sakura, você quer se arrepender pelo resto da vida por não ter aproveitado esse momento?". **"Você ta certa, vou aproveitar esse momento!"**. "SHANNARO!".

_Não tinha mais o que pensar, a decisão já estava tomada, iria aproveitar o momento. Pararam ao lado da cama. Sasuke estava surpreso com a atitude da jovem, parecia que ela queria algo mais dele, que eles realmente dormissem juntos. Em seus orbes verdes podia ver a certeza que tinha, e o sentimento tão profundo que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Sasuke acariciou o rosto dela levemente, indo em direção a nuca e a puxando para um beijo que foi correspondido com muita intensidade. Sakura puxou Sasuke e os dois acabaram caindo na cama, ele por cima dela. Não deixavam de se beijar por um segundo, até o momento que o Uchiha decidiu beijar o pescoço dela, e ao fazê-lo arrancou gemidos de Sakura, que colocavam mais fogo nele. _

_As mãos de Sakura partiram para a camisa do rapaz, que começava a puxar, arrancando a camisa dele e jogando no chão. Foi uma rápida troca de olhares, Sasuke sabia que ela estava decidida a levar o que fosse acontecer adiante, não era de ficar pensando. Era hora de fazer algo, e o que queria era beijá-la cada vez mais._

Sakura observava o peitoral definido de Sasuke, realmente não podia ter perdido essa chance. Vê-lo desejá-la era algo raro, mas os olhos dele a pediam e ela iria ceder. Puxou carinhosamente o Uchiha para perto dela, ele voltando a beijar seu pescoço e percorrendo o corpo dela com a mão, vagarosamente levantava a saia dela...

"_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. **_

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**_

_**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure**_

_**Need you by my side. **_

_**Preciso de você do meu lado**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**_

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. **_

_**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so**_

_**Você pode ouvir meu coração batendo, então,**_

_**I can't let you go. **_

_**Eu não posso deixar você partir**_

_**Want you in my life. **_

_**Quero você em minha vida"**_

_Eles haviam se livrados de todas as vestimentas, davam lugar a uma sensação que nenhum dos dois haviam experimentado... sensação de que aquilo não era o fim, era apenas o começo. _

_**Sasuke:** - Aishiteru, Sakura... – sussurrou no ouvido dela._

_**Sakura:** Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun..._

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Sakura acordou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Sentiu algo pesado em sua cintura, mas não deu muita atenção para esse detalhe... nunca mais beberia, no mínimo ela devia ter ficado tão bêbada que adormeceu na cama de Mio! E conhecendo Mio do jeito que era, não teve saco pra montar outra cama e acabou se deitando com a amiga. O que era estranho era que a cama de Mio se parecia com a dela mesma, tão gostosa... A maldita dor de cabeça não passava, fora que estava com sede. Não tinha outra solução, teria que se levantar... tomaria um pouco de água, um comprimido e voltaria pra cama. Nem ela e nem Mio tinham missões por alguns dias... _

"_Chega de pensar e vai tomar água que eu to morrendo de sede!"._ **"Sinto como se estivesse nua, desde quando Mio precisa me deixar pelada depois de um banho gelado? Se é que Mio tenha me dado banho..."**. "E quem ti disse que foi Mio que ti deixou assim?". **"Só pode ter sido ela... Espera, não é ela quem esta dormindo do meu lado?".** " E por acaso ela ficaria agarrada com você dormindo?".

_Sakura finalmente decidiu abrir os olhos. Olhou receosa para a pessoa que dormia a seu lado, seu coração acelerou, só podia ser uma miragem ou ela estava ficando louca! Não podia ser Sasuke a dormir a seu lado! Ele dormia tão tranqüilo, como se ele não fizesse isso há muito tempo. Tinha uma expressão serena, a coragem de acordá-lo havia sumido. A jovem passou a mão levemente pelo rosto do Uchiha e tirou a mecha de cabelo que atrapalhava um pouco sua visão do rosto dele, agora sim tinha uma visão bonita. Sakura mais do que ninguém sabia que seu sentimento por ele havia despertado, amava aquele rapaz mais do que tudo na sua vida, mas ainda assim não poderia jogar tudo o que havia construído fora, havia traído seu noivo, passara a noite com Sasuke, e para piorar não se lembrava de nada._

"_Você estava muito bêbada para isso!"._ **"O pior é que eu sei, mas você deve lembrar!".** "Só lembro o que você lembra, mas temos essa sensação!". **"A sensação de que foi a melhor noite de minha vida...".** "Não era bem dessa sensação que eu estava falando, estou falando da sensação de que isso não vai acabar aqui, não adianta usar seu cérebro para arranjar uma escapatória dele. Você não quer, pq você não desisti de tudo e fica com ele?". **"Não posso...".** "O que te impede de ser feliz, Sakura? Nós duas sabemos que você só vai ser feliz com o Sasuke-kun".

_Era verdade, ela sabia disso, fazia um tempo que a inner não o chamava por Sasuke-kun, sempre tratou Sasuke por "ele". Se havia voltado a chamá-lo de Sasuke-kun, significava que ela não conseguiria esquece-lo, nunca conseguiu. Não conseguia bolar algo para que afastasse Sasuke dela, havia prometido não voltar atrás em sua palavra, era questão de orgulho, mesmo que estivesse traindo seu noivo, casaria com ele e estava decidido._

_Sakura sentiu que o rapaz estava se mexendo, puxou o lençol e se enrolou nele. Não olhou nenhuma vez para Sasuke, que havia acordado e olhava para ela. A jovem foi direto para banheiro, colocou um roupão e saiu novamente._

_**Sakura:** - Será que da pra você vestir suas roupas? – de costas pra ele._

_**Sasuke:** - Vestir pra que? – se levantando da cama._

_**Sakura:** - Você vai embora..._

_**Sasuke:** - Nande? – vestiu seu shorts._

_**Sakura:** - Vestiu pelo menos seu shorts?_

_**Sasuke:** - Coloquei, mas da pra explicar o pq de me mandar embora agora? – um pouco confuso._

_**Sakura:** - Eu não me lembro de ter pedido pra você ficar! – ficou de frente pra ele._

_**Sasuke:** - Você pediu..._

"_Claro que você pediu, você estava bêbada, fez o que queria"._ **"Arigatou, ao invés de me ajudar, você fica do lado dele?".** "Você o ama, é por isso que estou do lado dele!".

_**Sakura:** - Eu não lembro, mas se pedi, agora estou te mandando embora. Não é porque passamos a noite juntos que eu desisti do meu casamento, vou casar do mesmo jeito!_

_**Sasuke:** - Vou contar a ele!_

_Se Sasuke contasse estaria ferrada, ela contaria primeiro._

_**Sakura:** - Eu vou contar a ele, mas te garanto que mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido, ele não desistiria de casar comigo, pq gostamos um dou outro..._

_**Sasuke:** - E você diz que isso é gostar? Pelo que eu saiba gostar não é trair!_

_**Sakura:** - O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE GOSTAR? PELO QUE EU ME LEMBRE VOCÊ NUNCA SOUBE O QUE ERA GOSTAR, VOCÊ SABIA O QUE ERA OBCESSÃO, E QUANDO FOI EMBORA NÃO LIGOU NEM UM POUCO SE EU GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ! SIMPLESMENTE ME DEIXOU! AGORA DEPOIS DE TANTO TEMPO VOCÊ VOLTA, E POR ORGULHO DECIDE TENTAR ALGO COMIGO, SABENDO QUE EU TENHO NOIVO? – dizia com uma fúria no olhar._

_**Sasuke:** - Por gostar de você, eu a deixei nessa vila. Aqui você estaria protegida, o dobbe iria cuidar de você. Eu sempre soube dos seus sentimentos, mas se eu não matasse o meu irmão, ele não nos deixaria em paz. Do que iria adiantar ficar com você, formar uma família, sabendo que a qualquer momento ele poderia voltar e matar você! Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse._

_Pq a cada palavra que ele dizia, ficava mais difícil para ela ficar longe dele, negar esse amor que estava sentindo por ele?_

_**Sakura:** - Não me interessa mais isso! Eu superei o sentimento que tinha, superei tudo, e não vo voltar atrás por nada. Estou mandando você ficar longe de mim, percebi que pedir não adianta..._

_**Sasuke:** - Você disse que me amava!_

_**Sakura:** - Não lembro, agora, por favor, saia Sasuke. Não volte a procurar mais, mesmo que venhamos a nos beijar, a passar noites juntos novamente, eu não vo deixar de me casar! Essa é minha decisão, e espero que você a respeite!_

_Sasuke não poderia fazer mais nada, mesmo tendo passado a noite juntos parecia que não tinha afetado em nada nela,o jeito era esperar pelo casamento._

_**Sakura:** - Ordeno também que você fique longe no dia do meu casamento. Se você o estragar, saiba que vou ser infeliz para o resto da vida, e vou agradecer a você por isso. Se você realmente gosta de mim, como diz, me deixe em paz!_

_**Sasuke:** - Se é isso que você quer, não vo estragar seu casamento, essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Mas saiba que mesmo casando com ele, você nunca vai ser feliz, se caso algo der errado, você sabe onde me encontrar. Espero que quando você se der conta do que esta fazendo, não seja tarde demais!_

_Sem mais nenhuma palavra Sasuke pegou o que era seu e saiu do quarto da Haruno. Sakura fechou as portas de vidro e encostou-se nela._

"_Anda, vai atrás dele! Diz que quer ficar com ele para o resto da vida, que tal fugirem juntos?". _**"Não, foi melhor assim...".** "Então me diz pq esta chorando?". **"Pq dessa vez o perdi pq quis!".** "Espero que quando se der conta de que esta fazendo a coisa errada, ele não tenha sumido de vez!".

_A campainha havia tocado, rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas limpou o rosto e foi atender a porta. Era Mio. Assim que a garota adentrou em sua casa, a jovem não agüentou e chorou._

_Sasuke foi direto para sua casa, não havia mais nada para fazer. Agora cabia a ela perceber o erro que estava cometendo. Mas conhecia ela, poderia demorar, mas na hora certa ela desistiria do noivo e viria atrás do Uchiha. Ele tinha certeza disso, afinal, ninguém conhecia Sakura profundamente como ele..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Olá galera! Sorry eu tinha falado em "o resgate" que iria postar esse cap. em dois dias, mas eu fiquei estudando, passeando por ai e assistindo PGSM que eu meio q eskeci de postar, e nem tinha lido os comentários que minha beta deixou, porém esse domingão, a minha querida internet ficou sem sinal, e tb num tinha sinal de tv a cabo, daí me senti na pré-história, daí nem liguei o pc, fikei jogando OS com o meu irmão, claro eu ganhei huahuahua... Depois eu vim pro pc para ler o cap., mas nem tinha respondido as reviews, consertei algumas coisinhas, vi os recadinhos da minha betuxa, e hoje acordei decidida a postar ele, e estou aqui ! Ah antes de qualquer comentário meu, gente a próxima atualização poderá demorar bastante, pois é o seguinte, daki a uma semana eu entro em semana de provas, ou seja, vo rala pra estuda, e quinta q vem eu começo a trabalhar e vamos dizer q estou num horário um pouco ruim, então meu tempo no pc se reduzira apenas aos finais de semana e feriado, mas eu prometo q vo tentar escrever o próximo cap. o mais rápido possível... O meu comentário do cap. sinceramente eu achei esse capitulo um lixo (desculpem a sinceridade), eu não sabia o q fazer, e ainda não gostei muito dele, porém minha beta disse q foi um dos melhores caps. q eu já fiz até agora, então vo deixar assim mesmo, espero que vcs gostem! Reviews!

**Deza-chan:** - Obrigada pelo elogio, desculpa pela demora, espero q goste desse cap. Bjinhuss!

**Ika-Chan n.nV:** - Oiii coração, tudo bem? Ainda não descobriu quem é o noivo da Sakura? No próximo cap., todas irão saber, finalmente ele será revelado, quer dizer, ainda não sei, pode ser que não, mas eu preciso ver o q escrever, e dependendo de como seguir a história, eu vejo se já revelo agora ou torturo vcs mais um poukinho. – dá uma risada bem maléfica – Agradeço o elogio, espero q tenha gostado desse cap., Bjinhusss!

**The Freedom Fighter1:** - Amiga! Q saudades, ow faz um bom tempo q vc não aparece no msn, to sentindo falta dos nossos papos doidos, e ainda preciso te contar o q anda pegando essa semana, ai tenho tanta novidade pra contar! Poxa miga num é o Neji, eu citei que ele tava casado com a Tenten – taca um monte de travesseiro na Eini e pula em cima – AHHH não pode esquecer, o Sasuke-kun é meu, assim como: Shikamaru, Genma, Itachi, Sai, Gaara, o Mika-chan é meu tb... Que teoria profunda hein, realmente, tadinha dela... Não, tem q já ser grandinho e lindo, se não assim num dá... Pode deixar, e vc tb, se precisa pode contar cmg viu coração, e ainda vamos marcar um evento aki em sampa, vc vem pra cá, e a gente vai junta o que acha? Aiaiaiai , vo é fala nada, outro dia eu deixei de estudar pra fica jogando OS, puts minha mãe kase me arrebento... Eu é quem agradeço pelos elogios, espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Bjinhusss!

**May:** - Olá! Eu tb amo fics deles, eles são tão lindos juntos! O brigada pelo elogio, espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Bjinhuss!

**Sakiy:** - Oie! Fico contente que esteja gostando... Até eu acho q de vez enquanto o Sai merece uma boa surra, hehe, realmente homem bonito, gostoso q nem ele, é um perigo solto, eu espero q ela possa perdoar ele tb... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Bjinhuss!

Uchiha kaoru-chan: - Oii! Obrigada pelo elogio! Tb achei q ele merecia ouvir, eu amo os comentários básicos do Sai, acho q é por isso q eu amo ele, esta ai a continuação, espero q tenha gostado, Bjinhuss! 

E lá vou eu com os meus pedidos, mandem reviews please, eu necessito saber o que vcs estão achando, especialmente nesse cap., kero mto saber a opinião de vcs, pq na minha eu achei uma merda ele... Onegai – faz carinha de choro – Aguardo ansiosamente desesperada pelas reviews... Agradeço a atenção... Bye Bye !


	4. Parte IV

**Resumo:** Sasuke voltou depois de 8 anos, muitas coisas aconteceram, ele não contou que Itachi estivesse certo, afinal jogara sua vida fora por vingança, agora não tinha mais ninguém que lhe ajudasse.

Parte IV 

A essa altura o casamento de Sakura já estaria ocorrendo como havia falado. Não iria atrapalhá-la em seu dia de felicidade. Desejava que ela fosse feliz, mas sabia que a verdadeira felicidade só seria ao lado dele, mas quando se tratava de orgulho Sakura conseguia ganhar dele. Já não estava mais na frente da casa dela, tinha que assumir que só havia ido para lá para que pudesse vê-la pela última vez antes que pertencesse a outro, mas não havia conseguido. Claro, não havia sido convidado para o casamento.

''_Flash Back_

_Sasuke estava esperando por Naruto na frente do Ichiraku, o loiro vinha correndo alegremente além de estar gritando o nome do Uchiha de longe._

_**Sasuke:** - Será que da pra parar de berrar?_

_**Naruto:** - Vamos comer ramen? – adentraram na barraca._

_**Sasuke:** - Não estou com fome, o que você quer? – os dois sentaram nos banquinhos._

_**Naruto:** - Você sabe que você não foi convidado pro casamento da Sakura-chan!_

_**Sasuke:** - Veio me lembrar? Eu sei..._

_**Naruto:** - Ela pediu. E outra, a partir de hoje eu to livre de você! – começou a comer o seu precioso ramen._

_**Sasuke:** - A Hokage liberou você? – Naruto apenas concordou com a cabeça pq estava com a boca cheia – Ainda bem, estava cansado de você ficar atrás de mim, dobbe!_

_**Naruto: **- E você o que vai fazer?_

_**Sasuke:** - Sobre?_

_**Naruto:** - A Sakura-chan vai se casar, você não vai impedir?_

_Ele poderia fazer isso, mas não iria. Ela pediu para que ele ficasse longe do casamento dela, longe dela..._

_**Sasuke:** - Iie... Ela ta bem grande para tomar suas decisões sozinha, dobbe. Essa foi a melhor noticia que você poderia ter me dado, aproveitando que você vai sair do meu pé eu vou sair da vila!_

_**Naruto:** - Vai embora como naquela vez?_

_**Sasuke:** - Vou apenas sair por alguns dias... – saiu da barraca._

_Naruto sabia que o Uchiha só estava fazendo isso pq o casamento de Sakura era dali a alguns dias..._

Fim do Flash Back" 

Naruto só estava o lembrando que não havia sido convidado...Como se ele quisesse ir ver a única pessoa que se importava casar com outro! Faziam dois dias que estava para fora da vila. Estava perto de um lago não era muito longe de Konoha, mas enquanto durasse a festa de casamento, ele se manteria longe... A única coisa que sabia era que no fundo ainda tinha esperanças que Sakura aparecesse ali dizendo algo como – "Sasuke-kun, eu não me casei!" – aquilo era pedir muito?

"Flash Back 

_Um mês se passou..._

_Sakura andava muito nervosa, seu casamento estava prestes a acontecer e mesmo assim se mantinha pensativa naquela noite, naquela manhã que acordou com o Uchiha ao seu lado, aquele mesmo dia em chorou praticamente o dia inteiro. Pelo menos havia saído algo de bom, Mio conseguira de uma vez Sai e para melhorar a situação do casal, Mio estava grávida. Sai não tinha gostado muito da noticia, mas o que ele podia fazer? O garoto sabia que se abandonasse Mio, Tsunade-sama iria acabar com a vida dele e ele ainda era o único que precisava admitir que queria realmente ficar com ela. Sakura havia ficado contente com a noticia de Mio, agora sim a jovem poderia ser feliz e sabia que Sai estava contente com a gravidez, mesmo ele sendo orgulhoso demais para deixar isso transparecer..._

_Pq tudo o que pensava voltava para aquele dia?_

I wanted (Eu quero)

I wanted you to stay (Eu queria que você ficasse)

Cause I needed (Pq eu precisava)

I need to hear you say (Eu preciso ouvir você dizer)

That I love you (Que Eu Te Amo)

That I have loved you all along (Que eu te amei o tempo todo)

And I forgive you (Eu te perdôo) 

For being away for far too long (Por por estar longe por tanto tempo)

So keep breathing (Então continue respirando)

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore (Pq eu não irei embora)

Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go (Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)

"_Você quer que eu responda essa pergunta?"._ Dizia a inner com sarcasmo. **"Pq você ta assim comigo?".** "Por sua culpa eu perdi o Sasuke-kun, você ainda não percebeu, não é?". **"Ainda não percebi o que?".** "Pq você não abre o jogo pra ele e conta tudo que aconteceu de uma vez? Ficar se martirizando não vai adiantar nada! Já sei, tive um idéia, vamos fugir no dia do casamento e encontramos o Sasuke-kun e vivemos felizes para sempre, o que acha?". **"Você ta louca? Eu não vo abandona-lo no dia do nosso casamento e não vo contar para ele o que aconteceu entre eu e o Sasuke-kun!".** "Você o traiu, seja pelo menos decente e conte a verdade! Ele sempre foi sincero com você, pq esconder isso dele? Se ele realmente te amar, vai entender e te perdoar...". **"Pra você é fácil achar uma saída pra tudo, não é você que sofre as conseqüências!".** "Não fui eu quem quis esquecer o Sasuke-kun! Pelo menos eu sou o seu lado honesto, agora se você esta cega e não consegue enxergar o obvio, o que eu posso fazer?". **"Que tal começar a ficar do meu lado?".** "Eu estou do lado do Sasuke-kun, pq eu sim o amo...". Sakura não soube o que responder.

_Sua inner nunca foi de mentir, sempre dizia a verdade. Tinha que ser honesta com seu noivo entes que chegasse o dia tão esperado, mas da onde tiraria a coragem de contar tudo, de contar sobre a noite que passou com Sasuke e que por medo não quis contar a ele o que estava acontecendo? Ultimamente vinha evitando seu noivo... pq tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Não podia fazer o que sua inner falava?_

On my knees, I'll ask (De joelhos, eu pedirei)

Last chance for one last dance (Última chance para uma última dança)

Cause with you, I'd withstand (Pq com você, eu comfortaria)

All of hell to hold your hand (Todo o inferno só para segurar a sua mão)

I'd give it all (Eu daria tudo)

I'd give for us (Eu daria por nós)

Give anything but I won't give up (Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei)

'Cause you know, (Pq você sabe)

you know, you know (Você sabe, você sabe)

A jovem não estava se sentindo muito bem, estava pegando muitos turnos no hospital e nem estava se alimentando direito. Era por isso que andava se sentindo fraca ultimamente. Estava sentindo a falta de Sasuke, estava desejando vê-lo... Balanço a cabeça negativamente... Era melhor ir para casa e descansar, estava precisando de uma boa noite de sono, e o foi o que fez. Não estava com fome, apenas tomou um banho, colocou um pijama e foi para o quarto. Deitou em sua cama e olhou para o teto. Agora sim estava se arrependendo de tê-lo mandado embora, como queria que ele estivesse ali com ela... Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela campainha. A jovem levantou da cama e foi ver quem era. 

_**Mio:** - Demorou pra atender, Sakura!_

_**Sakura:** - Eu estava deitada, Mio!_

_**Mio:** - Fui te procurar no hospital e me disseram que você não se sentia bem, que tinha vindo para casa, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_**Sakura:** - Entra... Acho que peguei todos os turnos que tinha e não descansei direito..._

_**Mio:** - Sakura, você tem que descansar bastante! O seu casamento é em alguns dias!_

_Sakura caminhava para o quarto com Mio em seu encalço._

_**Sakura:** - Eu sei, Mio, mas eu prefiro ficar trabalhando pq assim eu não penso no... – havia falado besteira._

_**Mio:** - Sasuke? Sakura, até quando você vai se enganar? _

_**Sakura:** - E o seu casamento com o Sai? – mudando de assunto._

_**Mio:** - Não mude de assunto..._

_**Sakura:** - A última coisa que eu quero é pensar nele..._

Sakura deitou em sua cama e olhou para o teto. Mio estava perto da porta de vidro e olhava as árvores que balançavam com o vento.

_**Mio:** - Mais do que você já pensa, neh!_

_**Sakura:** -Não quero mais falar sobre ele, e você e o Sai?_

_**Mio:** Ele não anda deixando eu fazer nada, até parece que eu to inválida! – brava._

Sakura riu.

_**Sakura:** - Eu nunca pensei que o Sai fosse tão protetor!_

_**Mio:** - Ele já tomou conta da minha casa... – suspirou._

_**Sakura:** - Ah, Mio, não reclama, isso era tudo o que você queria!_

_**Mio:** - Realmente. Ontem estávamos deitados na cama e pela primeira vez o Sai passou a mão na minha barriga! Não consegui descobrir o que ele pensava naquele momento, mas foi uma sensação muito boa..._

_**Sakura:** - O Sai não deixa transparecer o que ele pensa, mas vi que ele já ta progredindo!_

_**Mio:** - Você fala como se ele fosse muito malvado, ele não é, ta!_

_Sakura não respondeu, saiu apressada do quarto indo direto para o banheiro. Mio a seguiu._

_**Mio:** - Sakura, o que aconteceu? – na porta do banheiro._

_Sakura colocava tudo o que tinha comida pela manhã para fora. A jovem não respondeu a pergunta da amiga, Mio apenas olhou Sakura, tinha uma idéia do que a amiga tinha._

_**Mio:** - Sakura, por acaso você ta grávida?_

_Os orbes verdes de Sakura se arregalaram, não podia ser, não podia estar grávida! Se estivesse... Estaria esperando um filho de Sasuke! Seu mundo havia desabado completamente, quase caíra ao mandar Sasuke sumir de sua vida..._

_**Mio:** - Pensei que vocês tivessem se protegido! Bom, eu vou até o hospital pegar um teste de gravidez, volto rápido, ta?_

_**Sakura:** - Não- comente- com- ninguém!_

_**Mio:** - Hai, e não faça besteira Sakura, tenho certeza de que vamos achar uma solução..._

_**Sakura:** - Eu não posso mais casar... – lágrimas caiam de seus olhos._

_Aquelas lágrimas eram do que? Da notícia que estava esperando um filho de Sasuke ou do fato que ela não poderia mais casar?_

_**Mio:** - Já volto, vamos tirar essa dúvida se você esta ou não!_

_Mio saiu rapidamente. Sakura ainda continuava ajoelhada na frente da privada... Levantou lentamente, apoiou-se na pia, lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho. Pq nunca pensara na possibilidade de estar grávida? Mio estava grávida, pois igual a ela, a garota havia passado a noite com Sai. Pq ela não reparado nos sintomas?Enxugou o rosto molhado numa toalha que estava ali por perto, voltou lentamente para o quarto e deitou na cama._

_O que faria? Não precisava fazer um teste para lhe confirmar que estava grávida, de fato sua menstruação estava atrasada, e ela também não havia prestado muita atenção nesse fato... Como contaria a seu noivo que estava grávida de outro? A jovem escutou a porta de sua casa sendo aberta e não demorou muito para que Mio aparece._

_**Mio:** - Toma, você sabe o que fazer! – entregou uma caixa comprida._

_Sakura assentiu e foi para o banheiro. Depois de alguns minutos voltou segurando a canetinha que lhe mostraria o resultado. Logo a cor rosada apareceu, lhe confirmando que estava grávida. Ela estendeu para Mio, que pegou para olhar._

_**Mio:** - E agora o que você vai fazer?_

_**Sakura:** - Vou conversar com ele amanhã!_

_**Mio:** - Com o pai da criança ou seu noivo?_

_**Sakura:** - Boa pergunta!_

_Sakura se jogou em sua cama._

_**Mio:** - Vou ter que ir embora, mas volto amanhã cedo para te ver, ok?_

_**Sakura:** - Hai!_

_**Mio:** - Boa noite, Sakura!_

_Sakura nada respondeu, no mínimo estaria perdida em pensamentos. Mio apenas se retirou do quarto, tinha que encontrar Sai antes de ir para casa, mas estava preocupada com Sakura..._

_Após processar a informação que tinha recebido, havia tomado uma decisão: Chamou seu noivo para conversar. Estava esperando por ele no mesmo local em que se conheceram, não podia continuar com esse casamento, não era justo com ele._

_Sakura!_

_Ele vinha correndo em sua direção. Pela feição do rosto devia estar preocupado com ela, pois não falara com ele por alguns dias. Ele a olhou preocupado, ela fez sinal para que se sentasse, e ele o fez._

_**Sakura:** - Preciso te dizer uma coisa..._

_Ele fez menção de dizer algo, mas ela não deixou._

_**Sakura:** - Genma, eu preciso contar algo que venho escondendo de você a muito tempo, acho que a essa altura você já deve ter conhecimento que o Sasuke voltou para a vila e que quando conversamos sobre ele, eu lhe garanti que não sentia nada...Mas... Eu menti. Eu continuo a gostar dele como gostava antes dele sair da vila e eu não contava que ele voltasse disposto a me conquistar. Se ele continuasse longe daqui tudo seria diferente, mas não foi... Desde que ele voltou, todos os dias ele me visitava, conversávamos de vez em quando, houve momentos em que ele me beijou e..._

_**Genma:** - Você retribuiu... – decepcionado._

_A garota assentiu._

_**Sakura:** - Mas mesmo assim, eu não desisti de casar... – ela não pode concluir o resto da história._

_**Genma:** - Pq você não me contou antes? – um pouco grosso._

_**Sakura:** - Eu não queria te preocupar pq pra mim antes não era nada, até..._

_**Genma:** - O que mais aconteceu entre vocês? – sendo frio._

_**Sakura:** - Eu sei que você vai me odiar quando eu falar, mas eu continuo tendo um carinho enorme por você..._

_**Genma:** - Mas não me ama, como você ama ele, não é? – estava odiando o rumo que a conversa estava tomando._

_**Sakura:** - Eu achei que o tinha esquecido..._

_**Genma:** - Haviam me dito que eu teria problemas se caso ele voltasse. Eu esperava que ele só voltasse depois que estivéssemos casados... O que vai me fazer te odiar, Sakura?_

_Ele a olhou nos olhos. Naquele momento Sakura sabia que ele estava decepcionado com ela, e depois que ela dissesse que estava grávida ele nunca mais olharia na cara dela... Ela o traiu muitas vezes, e nessas muitas vezes omitiu esses ocorridos._

_**Sakura:** - Eu estou grávida do Sasuke..._

_A jovem esperava por alguma reação de Genma, mas este estava surpreso com o que ela havia falado, iria demorar um pouco até processar todas as informações._

_**Genma:** - Vocês passaram a noite juntos? – disse um pouco nervoso, dava pra perceber que ele estava puto da vida._

_**Sakura:** - Estávamos reunidos na casa da Mio..._

_**Genma:** - Não precisa me contar como foi! Minha pergunta foi estúpida! – apertou fortemente a grama._

_**Sakura:** - Genma, eu sin..._

_**Genma:** - Eu preciso tomar um pouco de ar... Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? – ela assentiu – Então eu vou deixar você cuidar de desmarcar tudo..._

_Sakura estava profundamente arrasada... Se tivesse contado tudo desde o começo, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente, mas agora não adiantava chorar pelo passado, suas decisões já haviam sido tomadas... Estava mais triste por Genma, ele não merecia isso, ele merecia uma pessoa melhor que ela... _

"_Essa foi a melhor decisão sua, agora temos que ir atrás do Sasuke-kun!"._ Dizia a inner toda entusiasmada. **"Não!".** "Sakura, você ficou louca, seu compromisso com Genma já termino, agora que você espera um filho dele e...". **"Eu disse que não irei a procura ele, pelo menos não agora!".** "Tudo bem, mas você devia ter desistido desse casamento naquela manhã!". Sakura não disse nada.

_Sentiu uma presença familiar._

_**Mio:** - Eu pensei que ele fosse ter uma reação bruta, só vim por via das dúvidas! – parada ao lado de Sakura._

_**Sakura:** - Genma não é assim, a forma como ele agiu... Ele não merecia isso... – começou a chorar._

_**Mio:** - Sakura, não chore..._

_Mio abraçou a amiga que continuava a chorar._

_Passou-se alguns dias..._

_Sakura não se pronunciou a respeito do casamento, Genma havia saído no dia seguinte da conversa em uma missão e só voltaria no dia do suposto casamento. De uma certa forma isso deixou Sakura aliviada, pois ainda tinha muita coisa para resolver..._

_Sakura tinha pegado o vestido que usaria no seu casamento. Ele era lindo, era um vestido tomara que caia cheio de perolas que desenhavam flores e tinha uma cauda enorme. A garota perdeu a conta de quanto tempo perdeu olhando para o vestido, não teve coragem de deixa-lo na loja, ela sempre havia sonhado com aquele vestido, fora feito somente para ela. Tudo bem que não iria mais se casar, mas deu uma dor no peito só de pensar em deixa-lo lá... Não controlando suas emoções, o pegou na loja e trouxe para casa e o deixou montado num manequim que a loja emprestou... Um dia usaria aquele vestido. _

_A jovem lembrou que tinha ficado de pegar o vestido de Mio também, afinal Mio era madrinha, mas tinha alguns planos para aquele vestido, tinha que voltar a loja e pegá-lo, só deixaria Mio ver quando se cassasse..._

_A pedido de Sakura, Mio não comentou nada que não haveria casamento, estranhou o fato de Sakura não ter dito nada, não sabia se a garota havia contado a Tsunade ou não e também não perguntou, mesmo que sua curiosidade falasse muito alto, esperaria Sakura contar o que havia acontecido ou o que estava planejando._

I recognize the way you make me feel (Eu reconheço o jeito que você me faz sentir)

It's hard to think that you might not be real (É difícil acreditar que você não ser real) 

I sense it now the water's getting deep (Eu sinto que a água esta ficando funda)

I try to wiash the pain away from me (Eu tento lavar a dor para longe de mim)

Cuz you're everywhere to me (Pq você esta em todos os lugares para mim)

And when I close my eyes it's you I see (E quando eu fecho os meus olhos, é você quem eu vejo)

You're everything I know that makes me believe (Você é tudo que eu conheço que me faz acreditar)

I'm not alone (Eu não estou sozinha)

_O dia do casamento chegou, a cidade estava numa correria em geral, todos estavam terminando seus afazeres para que na hora do casamento tudo estivesse perfeito._

_Naruto tinha ido buscar algo para Hinata, andava tranqüilamente ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhava o pessoal da vila arrumando os preparativos finais para o casamento de Sakura. Naruto reconheceu a presença de Sakura e ao procura-la encontrou ela na barraquinha de ramen. Achou estranho vê-la ali, afinal aquele era o dia de seu casamento, não era pra ela estar se arrumando?Ele foi até ela._

_**Naruto:** - Sakura-chan!_

_Sakura levou um susto, mas agradeceu que Naruto tenha achado ela, precisava pedir duas coisas a ele._

_**Sakura:** - Eu ia justamente te procurar!_

_**Naruto:** - Você não tinha que estar se preparando para o casamento!_

_Sakura não podia dizer ao amigo que não haveria casamento._

_**Sakura:** - Eu já to indo, eu só vim comer pq eu ainda não comi nada e estava com uma vontade enorme de comer ramen!_

_Naruto notou que Sakura já havia comido dois pratos de ramen e pelo que estava percebendo aquele seria o terceiro._

_**Naruto:** - Sakura-chan, você esta no seu terceiro prato de ramen? – perguntou confuso._

_Sakura cerrou o punho. Pq Naruto tinha que prestar atenção em quantos pratos ela estava comendo? Sem pensar duas vezes ela deu um cascudo forte em Naruto._

_**Naurto:** - Itai!_

_**Sakura:** - Não é pra você ficar reparando em quantos pratos eu to comendo..._

_**Naruto:** - Gomen, Sakura-chan, é que geralmente você come um só, eu achei estranho você estar comendo três!_

_Ela suspirou, ele tinha razão, mas devido a gravidez ela estava comendo um pouco a mais que o normal._

_**Naruto:** - Você disse que ia me procurar?_

_**Sakura:** - É, eu preciso de dois favores seus!_

_**Naruto:** - Fale!_

_**Sakura:** - Bom, é que eu preciso que você..._

_Sakura explicou a Naruto o que ele tinha que fazer._

_**Naruto:** - Hai, to indo fazer isso agora Sakura-chan, mas você tem certeza de quer que eu faça isso?_

_**Sakura:** - Quero, não esqueça do horário Naruto, se você se atrasar eu juro que vo deixa a Hinata viúva!_

_**Naruto:** - Não vo esquecer! Até mais tarde, Sakura-chan!_

_Naruto logo desapareceu, agora a jovem tinha que esperar ele fazer o que ela havia lhe pedido. Rezava para que Naruto fizesse exatamente o que ele lhe dissera. Aproveitou que ainda tinha mais um tempo e comeu mais um prato de ramen e depois foi para casa, o dia ainda seria longo..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Olha só quem esta de volta! Pois é, finalmente eu revelei quem é o noivo da Sakura, eu sei q muita gente deve estar me xingando, mas não tinha outra pessoa, e eu realmente amo o Genma, meu sonho de consumo, ele, o Sasuke-kun, o Sai-kun, o Gaara, o Shika-kun... Acho q estou me esquecendo de alguém, mas deixa pra lá... O ITACHI, como eu pude esquecer de vc... nhaaaaaaaa... Bom até ta sendo uma atualização bem rápida, espero q tenham gostado, pois o próximo cap. é o capitulo final, q ainda esta em fase de produção. Avisos: Eu não consegui terminar os outros caps. das outras fics, por motivos pessoais, mas estou tentando agilizar o máximo q posso, mas eu ainda acho q sai, o cap. de most wanted, com as reviews q recebi, me deixaram louca para continuar a fic, e o passado eterno, já o resgate eu empakei, mas acho q consigo fazer algo, bom acho q é isso, agora vamos para a parte mais gostosa q tem, responder as reviews...

**MorgAnna-chan** Olá! Nossa q show q vc vem acompanhando ela, fico muito contente, adorei a sua review… Eu reconheço que amo ele bem malvado, pena q eu não consegui fazer ele beem malvado, mas para se entender com a Sakura, ele tinha que ficar bonzinho... Sério? Você não gostou da Mio? Tadinha, ninguém gosta dos personagens q eu crio (começa a chorar compulsivamente), mas tudo bem, é quase ninguém gosta do Sai, porém eu amo ele, não sei pq, algo me faz ficar fascinada por ele... huahuahua.. eu sou louca... Fico mto contente q tenha achado o cap. perfeito, e esse o q vc achou? Agradeço o elogio, mas eu cho q não escrevo mto bem, mas se vc acha, fico contente...bjinhussss

**Uchiha kaoru-chan:** - Oie! Vc não sabe o quanto a sua opinião me deixou contente... Acho q o culpado de td isso é o orgulho, pois os dois são orgulhosos, mas realmente quem seria a louca de dar um pé no Sasuke-kun, agora é aguardar pra ver se eles ainda vão ficar juntos neh... Não sei o q vc achou do noivo, mas eu acho q ele caiu bem com ela, melhor ainda q não tenha ficado com ela.. hihi.. Espero q tenha gostado do cap. bjinhusss

**Cami Black:** - Olha q eu achei um dos piores q eu já fiz até agora...

**Ayazinhaah-chan** - Olá! Realmente é triste, mas espero q tenha gostado desse final, é um pouco melhor q o outro, já a Sakura, ela não é baka, ela só é orgulhosa... huahua... espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Bjinhussssss

**Ika-Chan n.nV** - Oie coração! Graças a Deus, finalmente eu sai da minha semana de provas, e pelo q puder ver até agora, eu fui bem em todas as provas, mas no problem... Nossa eu to proibida terminantemente? Sim senhora, não irei falar mais mal, mas não é mal, tipo eu achei mesmo q tinha ficado um lixo, não estou reclamando (se esconde atrás do sofá), eu só não gostei muito dele, eu achei q não tinha mto nada a ver... mas deixa pra lá, se não vc aidna vai me matar! MEU DEUS EU TENHO Q CORRER! Vc disse q ia me tacar pedras se não fosse o Kankuro, mas não é ele, deve ter sido uma decepção quando eu falei quem era o noivo dela... Eu amo o Genma... Mas ninguém chutou ou pensou nele, adoro fazer coisas que as pessoas não estão esperando! Sério? Eu adoro chamar algumas pessoas de coração, dependendo do laço de amizade q eu crio, vai variando a maneira de chamar, há tb os derivados, eu tenho um amigo q eu chamo de coração de chocolate ( ele é tão fofu e vicia falar com ele), tenhu uma amiga q é meu coração de abóbora e uma outra q é meu coração de melão, tb tenhu um quindim, um chuchu e por ai vai.. Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Bjinhusssss

**Sakiy Skuld** - Oii... É, o força de vontade e o orgulho neh! Obrigada linda! Espero q tenha gostado desse tb... Bjinhusss

**Mie-chan n.n** - Oiieeee! Eu tb, se bem q na maioria ele sempre consegue o que quer logo de primeira, ele tem q sofrer um pouco e mais um pouco... Eu pensei em criar um OC, mas se o fizesse, perderia o sentido da fic, e tb ninguém gosta dos personagens OC q eu crio (chora compulsivamente), optei por pegar um que fizesse parte da história, alguém em quem provavelmente ninguém pensaria... Mas acho q as coisas estão começando a caminhar por esse lado, afinal a Sakura não pode mais casar, e ela sabe disso, sempre soube... Obrigada... Espero q tenha gostado desse tb... Bjinhuss

**The Freedom Fighter1** - Sem comentário para vc tah, vc q anda sendo má cmg ultimamente, mas td bem, eu vo dar um desconto pq eu sei q vc ta estudando bastante para ser uma grande advogada/promotora/juíza, e como nosso caminho é parecido, eu vo deixar essa passar... Se ta é louca, ele é da Sakura, e ela só dividi cmg, pois o Sasuke é parte da minha lista de garotos q eu amo e q são "meus" (da uma risada maligna), vc errou.. huahuahua... Nunca passou pela sua cabeça ser o Genma... Justo vc q gosta tanto de caisais diferentes... To começando a achar q vc não merece mesmo ... Huahua... To zuando merece sim amiga! Só até uma parte, pois eu sou uma garota inocente e pura, não posso ficar de sacanagem neh ! Meu eu não tinha mínima idéia do que fazer, daí eu tava conversando com alguém sobre jogar truco na facu, foi ai q surgiu a idéia, mas eu achei q não ficou mto legal, mas já q vc gostou, fico contente! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Até o próximo linda ! Bjinhuss

E voltando com o apelo, digam o q acharam, e se gostaram do noivo dela, eu quero muito saber o que vcs acharam! Bjinhuss galera!


	5. Parte V

**Resumo:** Sasuke voltou depois de 8 anos, muitas coisas aconteceram, ele não contou que Itachi estivesse certo, afinal jogara sua vida fora por vingança, agora não tinha mais ninguém que lhe ajudasse.

Parte V 

Naruto comprou o que Hinata lhe havia pedido. Estava voltando rapidamente para sua casa, tinha pouco tempo para fazer o que Sakura havia pedido, mas ainda não entendera o pq dela lhe pedir isso. A primeira coisa poderia ser fácil de se fazer, mas a segunda seria muito difícil, tinha que pensar em uma desculpa boa. Olhou para seu relógio e percebeu que tinha apenas três horas para o casamento, agora o tempo estava correndo contra ele. O loiro chegou rapidamente em casa, conversou rapidamente com Hinata, lhe entregou o que havia pedido e logo saiu. Hinata estranhou a atitude de Naruto, mas ele apenas comentou que tinha que fazer algumas coisas para Sakura antes do casamento. Antes que o loiro deixasse a casa, a jovem o lembrou de voltar para trocar a roupa. Agora só restava para ela esperar o marido voltar. Carinhosamente Hinata passou a mão sobre a barriga, a família estava crescendo, sorriu docemente e voltou a seus afazeres.

Naruto tinha apenas uma hora para encontrar Sai, o que talvez não fosse uma tarefa difícil, ou Sai estava em missão ou estava em cima de Mio. Depois que descobriu que a garota estava grávida não saia de perto dela, estava meio que se tornando muito protetor. Após dar algumas voltas pela vila, Naruto não encontrou Sai, porém encontrou Mio.

**Naruto:** - YO, MIO!!!!

Pq Naruto tinha que ser tão escandaloso?

**Mio:** - Ohayo, Naruto! – mostrou um sorriso belo.

**Naruto:** - Onde eu posso encontrar o imbecil do Sai?

Mio deu um cascudo em Naruto.

**Mio:** - Eu ainda não descobri o que a Hinata viu em você e o Sai não é imbecil, por acaso você quer ter sua vida encurtada? – ameaçando o loiro.

Pq todo mundo o ameaçava? Primeiro a Tsunade, logo depois Sakura e agora a Mio... Ainda bem que havia casado com a Hinata, ela sim não o ameaçava e ainda era uma ótima cozinheira...

**Naruto:** - Iie... Eu só quero saber onde eu posso encontrar o Sai!

Mio suspirou.

**Mio:** - Sai foi falar com a Hokage, parece que surgiu um problema dos grandes...

**Naruto:** - Por acaso você vai ver a Sakura-chan agora à tarde?

**Mio:** - Vou, ela disse que eu tinha que pegar o vestido pro casamento...

**Naruto:** - Então ta, até mais tarde!!

Naruto saiu correndo e deixou Mio para trás. Quase que a garota falou que ia a casa de Sakura para tentar descobrir o pq dela não ter falado pra ninguém que não ia mais se casar com Genma e que estava grávida de Sasuke. Se tudo desse certo, Mio iria procurar Sasuke e lhe falar sobre a situação de Sakura, deixaria o Uchiha tomar uma decisão. Ela sabia que não importasse o que acontecesse Sasuke não deixaria Sakura, pois seu segundo objetivo era reconstruir seu clã e quem poderia ser melhor do que a Sakura? Isso fez com que Mio sorrisse e fosse pensando em muitos planos para unir os dois...

Naruto passou muito rápido por Shizune, que ia lhe perguntar algo, mas não teve chance, pois ele entrou que nem um furacão no escritório de Tsunade fazendo com que alguns papéis voassem e se espalhassem pelo local.

**Tsunade:** - Naruto... Explique-se...

**Naruto:** Eu preciso falar com o Sai!

Tsunade estranhou isso, Naruto odiava Sai, não gostava nem de ficar perto do outro garoto e do nada ele precisava falar com ele. Isso estava fazendo com que Tsunade ficasse curiosa.

**Tsunade:** - Para que?

**Naruto:** -A Sakura-chan disse que precisava que ele vestisse a roupa e uns negócios lá, e como ela ta ocupada com outras coisas, ela me pediu para falar com ele...

Então era aquilo...

**Tsunade:** - Ele foi fazer uma missão do lado de fora de Konoha, mas já deve estar de voltar. Ele ficou de encontrar com Shikamaru na entrada da vila!

Naruto ia sair quando Tsunade voltou a chamá-lo.

**Tsunade:** - Naruto?

O rapaz voltou a olhar para a Hokage.

**Tsunade:** - E o Uchiha?

**Naruto:** - Ele me disse que ia ficar uns dias afastado da vila para não atrapalhar o casamento da Sakura-chan!

**Tsunade:** - Você sabe onde ele se encontra?

Naruto afirmou com a cabeça. Sabia mais ou menos onde Sasuke se encontrava, mas se Tsunade quisesse ele poderia encontrá-lo.

**Tsunade:** - Naruto, depois que você encontrar Sai, quero que vá atrás do Uchiha e o traga aqui, tenho uma missão de último momento para ele!

**Naruto:** - Hai!

A Hokage achou estranho Naruto aceitar aquele tipo de pedido, geralmente ele reclamava... Bom, não podia ficar pensando muito nisso, tinha que se arrumar para o casamento de sua pupila que não estava longe de ocorrer, ainda queria vê-la antes de todos...

O loiro ia rapidamente para a entrada de Konoha, tinha que encontrar Sai rapidamente. Tinha perdido muito tempo nessa brincadeira de gato e rato, fora que ainda tinha que atender ao outro pedido de Sakura... Não demorou muito para que finalmente achasse Sai...

**Naruto:** - YO, SAI BAKA !!!

Sai pensou em 1.001 maneiras de matar um maldotado loiro e burro.

**Sai:** - O que você quer, mal dotado? – Falou com o jeito frio de sempre.

Naruto ia arrebentar a cara de Sai, mas se lembrou da ameaça de Sakura, ainda estava muito jovem para morrer e deixar sua querida Hinata e seu filho sozinhos.

**Naruto:** - A Sakura-chan decidiu que você vai entrar com ela...

Sai olhou confuso para Naruto.

**Sai:** - A feiosa decidiu o que?

**Naruto:** - Ela não me explicou detalhadamente, ela só disse que você vai ter que pegar a sua roupa no costureiro. Ela mandou mudar pq a cor da roupa não combinou com não sei o que...

**Sai:** - Vou ter que ir agora?

**Naruto:** - Ela disse pra você fazer isso o mais rápido possível, se não ela vai pedir a Mio que mande você pegar!

**Sai:** - A Mio não manda em mim... Eu não vou pegar nada, se a feiosa quiser ela que pegue...

**Naruto:** - A Sakura-chan disse que se você não pegar no horário que ela determinou, Mio já esta avisada de que vai ficar viúva antes de casar, e o filho dela não vai ter pai...

Sai sabia muito bem que não podia desafiar Sakura, ainda mais que os golpes dela estavam machucando muito, sabia, pois os que sempre apanhavam eram ele e Naruto e ambos saiam seriamente machucados.

**Sai:** - Só vou fazer isso pq eu preciso encontrar com a Mio...

Deixou Naruto sozinho, mas o loiro sabia que ele só estava fazendo o que Sakura mandara pq sabia q se desse errado, Sakura iria socar ele... Naruto suspirou, tinha tanta coisa para fazer! Tinha que se certificar que Sai fizesse o que Sakura falou. Discretamente o jovem começou a seguir Sai que não percebeu nada. O loiro pode ver que Sai fez direitinho o que Sakura queria, pelo menos isso tava caminhando de acordo com os planos dela. Agora vinha à parte mais difícil.

Naruto tinha que ir atrás de Sasuke a pedido de Tsunade... O ruim era que o Uchiha provavelmente não viria com ele, mesmo que fosse por uma ordem de Tsunade. Aonde mesmo Sasuke tinha falado que estaria... O loiro não lembrava direito...

"Flash Back 

_**Naruto:** - Você já ta indo, teme?_

_Sasuke parou de andar e se virou para Naruto._

_**Sasuke:** - Isso não é da sua conta..._

_**Naruto:** - Fique perto de Konoha, só por precaução!_

_**Sasuke:** - Você não me da ordens, e outra coisa, estarei do lado de fora da vila e bem próximo, se você ficar com medo pode me chamar!_

_Sasuke voltou a andar._

_**Naruto:** EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA!!! – berrou._

Fim do Flash Back" 

Agora sim ele lembrava nitidamente onde Sasuke se encontrava, foi rapidamente para a entrada da vila e usou o Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Logo encontrou o Uchiha, que estava acampado perto de um laguinho.

**Naruto:** - SASUKE!!!!

Sasuke estranhou ao ver Naruto por ali. Será que aconteceu algo com Sakura?

**Sasuke:** - O que foi?

**Naruto:** - A Tsunade disse que tem uma missão de última hora pra você!

Uma missão? A Hokage não mandaria Naruto ir atrás dele se fosse por uma missão qualquer, ele havia avisado a Hokage que ficaria fora da vila por um tempo até que passasse o casamento de Sakura.

**Sasuke:** - É mentira sua!

Naruto ficou bravo.

**Naruto:** - Eu não to mentindo... Mas tem outra coisa...

Sasuke não gostou do tom da voz de Naruto, tinha a certeza que ainda viria coisa pior.

**Sasuke:** - Fala logo, tem haver com a Sakura?

Naruto apenas olhou para Sasuke e sorriu internamente, ele não precisaria bolar um plano mirabolante para arrastar o Uchiha até a vila e faze-lo se arrumar adequadamente. O moreno estava preocupado com Sakura, então qualquer mentira que ele inventasse, Sasuke acreditaria. Naruto não acreditou, justo ele, Uchiha Sasuke iria ser enganado por completo por Uzumaki Naruto.

**Sasuke:** - Fala logo, dobe!

Era obvio que Sasuke estava preocupado com Sakura, tava na cara que ele gostava dela, e muito...

**Naruto:** - Tsunade-sama recebeu informações que um espião esta infiltrado em Konoha, e veio para tentar matar a Sakura-chan...

**Sasuke:** - NANI? E pq você não me disse logo, eu...

**Naruto:** - A baa-san quer que você se disfarce, participe do casamento e fique de guarda para qualquer coisa!

Sasuke pensou um pouco.

**Sasuke:** - Não poderia ser outra pessoa?

**Naruto:** - Tem que ser você, você é o único que não foi convidado para o casamento!

Não precisava que o loiro ficasse jogando isso na sua cara. O fato de ver a pessoa que tanto ama casar com outro não ia dar certo, ela entraria em pânico ao vê-lo ali.

**Sasuke:** - Não vou!

E agora? O que ele teria que fazer para convencer o Uchiha a ir ao casamento?

**Naruto:** - A baa-san escolheu você e se você não cumprir essa missão e tentarem matar a Sakura-chan? Pode ter certeza que a Hokage vai te expulsar de vez da vila e vai te culpar por tudo!

Naruto suplicava internamente para que Sasuke aceitasse essa missão criada por ele. Sasuke parecia estar pensando muito...

**Sasuke:** - Ta bom...

Naruto ia comemorar, mas não pode, Sasuke iria descobrir sua mentira. O loiro ajudou o Uchiha a arrumar suas coisas e saíram dali. Na entrada de Konoha, Sasuke fez uma pergunta.

**Sasuke:** - Como eu vou me disfarçar?

Naruto deu um ultra mega sorriso, como enganar um Uchiha era fácil...

**Naruto:** - A Hinata-chan pode nos ajudar!

Os dois saíram dali e foram rapidamente para a mansão do Uzumaki, que foi presente do pai de Hinata. Ao chegar lá, Naruto explicou tudo a Hinata que sorriu docemente aos dois.

O tempo passou rápido, Sasuke estava pronto, vestido num terno preto com uma gravata branca.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, você tem um bom gosto!

**Sasuke:** - O único erro dela foi ter escolhido você!

Hinata riu, sabia que Naruto e Sasuke sempre seriam grandes amigos.

**Naruto:** - AH, CALA BOCA! E eu ainda não sei o que a Sakura-chan viu em você!

Silêncio pairou.

**Hinata:** - Naruto, você não tinha que avisar a Sakura que já achou o Sai?

**Naruto:** - Ah, é... Tinha esquecido, Hinata-chan, teme, eu já volto!

Naruto saiu como um furacão.

**Sasuke:** - Você ta grávida do Naruto?

**Hinata:** - Sim! Sasuke-san, gostaria de um pouco de chá?

**Sasuke:** Sim...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Mio:** - Você ta ficando louca, só pode!

**Sakura:** - Estamos correndo os mesmos riscos!

**Mio:** - Mas Sakura, e se não der certo?

**Sakura:** - Mio, só estaremos adiantando as coisas! E outra, eu ainda não sei se a minha parte vai dar certo! E mais ainda, o Naruto ia fazer com que Sai pegasse a roupa dele no costureiro!

**Mio:** - Então era por isso que ele me perguntou do Sai...

**Naruto:** - SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN, SOU EU!!!!!!!

**Sakura:** - Abre a porta pro Naruto, ainda não consigo entender pq ele insiste em berrar!

Mio foi abrir a porta e logo eles apareceram no quarto de Sakura.

**Naruto:** - Tudo pronto!

**Sakura:** - Arigatou, Naruto, agora eu preciso que você...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

A vila inteira estava reunida, o casamento de Sakura iria se realizar perto do lago. Haviam montado tudo, o lugar onde os noivos ficariam, as cadeiras para os convidados, que já estavam sentados em seus respectivos lugares, a decoração inteira do local foram feitas com flores de cerejeira, usaram os tons rosa e branco. Houve uma mudança de última hora, não haveria padrinhos, por decisão de Sakura. Sai esperaria Sakura no altar, motivo que ele mesmo gostaria de saber. Já Sasuke estava sentado na primeira fileira.

O pessoal da vila não gostou muito de ver Sasuke ali, pois todos sabiam do amor que Sakura "sentia" por ele. E ele não estava gostando nada disso, o rapaz não conseguia encontrar Genma em lugar algum.

**Sai:** - Cadê a Mio?

**Naruto:** - Elas mudaram tudo de última hora e Mio vai entrar com Sakura!

**Sai:** - Mas e os pais da feiosa?

**Naruto:** - Pensei que você soubesse, Sakura perdeu o pai quando era pequena e a mãe no ano passado...

**Sasuke:** - A mãe dela morreu do quê? – demonstrou interesse.

**Naruto:** - Ninguém sabe, de um dia para o outro a mãe dela adoeceu, não deu nem tempo para a vovó Tsunade salva-la...

**Sai:** - Então era por isso que a feiosa tava naquela melancolia toda?

**Naruto:** - Era...

**Sai:** - Cadê o noivo da feiosa?

**Naruto:** - Ela disse que ele já estaria aqui quando ela entrasse!

Nada mais foi dito e Konohamaru avisou que elas estavam vindo. Uma moça com um vestido lilás, cabelo liso até o ombro, preto e olhos azuis ficou na frente do caminho que Sakura iria fazer. Havia uma banda ali que não perdeu tempo e logo começou a tocar assim que avistaram Sakura, então, a moça se pôs a cantar.

_I'll be your dream, Serei seu sonho_

_I'll be your wish, Serei seu desejo,_

_I'll be your fantasy, Serei sua fantasia,_

_I'll be your hope, Serei sua esperança,_

_I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_Serei seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_Haverei de te amar com toda a força do meu ser Verdadeira, louca e intensamente_

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning._

_Serei forte, serei fiel, Pois estou contando com um novo recomeço_

_A reason for living Uma razão para viver_

_A deeper meaning... Yeah... Um sentido mais profundo_

Todos levantaram para admirar Sakura, mas quando ela entrou, Mio estava bem ao seu lado. Sakura estava com o vestido que sempre sonhara, um vestido branco, tomara que caia com pérolas por toda a parte dele que formavam flores. Uma cauda grande e uma tiara de cristais, não tinha muita maquiagem no rosto, mas ela estava realmente linda, maravilhosa. Mio estava com um vestido de alça da cor branca também, que era justo até a cintura, e na barra do vestido tinha corações bordados, não usava uma maquiagem exagerada. Usava uma tiara de flores, coisas bem simples, mas estava linda demais. E finalmente, nas mãos das duas, um lindo buquê de flores de cerejeira.

As duas entravam calmamente enquanto a música tocava. Sakura estava nervosa e se seu plano não desse certo? Mio olhava fixamente para Sai. Se ele não aceitasse casar com ela, ele não sobreviveria mais uma noite, deixaria seu filho órfão...

A caminhada estava sendo longa, ambas sentiam olhares pesados sobre elas...

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea, Quero me banhar contigo no mar_

_I want to lay like this forever, Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre_

_Until the sky falls down on me… Até o fim dos meus dias_

Sai entendeu a mensagem que Mio lhe dava pelo olhar. É, havia sido pego de surpresa, teria que casar com Mio no mesmo dia do casamento que a feiosa. Porém, não estava encontrando o noivo da feiosa. Já estava imaginando o show que ela daria, por não ver seu noivo ao lado dele.

Ao chegarem onde Sai se encontrava, Mio parou em sua frente e estendeu sua mão para ele, que tratou logo de aceitar.

Sakura desviou de Mio, andou até Sasuke e apenas lhe estendeu a mão.

Sasuke estava surpreso ao ver Sakura com a mão estendida para ele. Será que ela queria casar com ele? Mas e aquele papo todo de que ela não abandonaria o noivo dela? E em falar nele, onde estava?

**Sakura:** - Não me faça implorar... – disse baixo, mas ele pode ouvir.

**Sasuke:** - E o seu noivo?

**Sakura:** - Estou olhando pra ele!

Se era o que ela queria, ele faria, havia voltado para vila só para ficar com ela e esta parecia ser a última oportunidade que a vida estava dando a ele, e por nada nesse mundo ele a rejeitaria. Ele aceitou a mão dela e ambos ficaram ao lado de Mio e Sai...

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_E quando as estrelas estiverem a luzir seu brilho no céu aveludado_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..._

_Farei um pedido, enviarei para o céu, farei que lágrimas brotem do seu rosto_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.._

_De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção_

_The highest powers,_

_Da força mais poderosa que existe_

_In lonely hours,_

_nos momentos solitários_

_The tears devour you..._

_as lágirmas consomem você_

A cerimônia ocorreu tranqüilamente, tanto Sakura aceitou casar com Sasuke e vice-versa, como Mio aceitou casar com Sai e vice-versa. Mio e Sakura soltavam pequenas lágrimas de felicidade.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea, Quero me banhar contigo no mar_

_I want to lay like this forever, Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre_

_Until the sky falls down on me… Até o fim dos meus dias_

E para finalizar a união, os dois casais se beijaram e foram aplaudidos pela vila inteira.

_Oh can't you see it baby? Oh, será que você nao consegue enxergar, amor?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you._

_Não precisa fechar os olhos, Porque está bem diante de você_

_All that you need will surely come... Tudo o que você deseja há de se concretizar ..._

**Naruto:** - YOSHI, AGORA VAMOS COMEMORAR!!!

E pela primeira vez na vida de Naruto todos concordaram com ele. Todos partiram em direção ao local da festa, inclusive Mio e Sai que estavam discutindo algo. Sakura segurou Sasuke por alguns minutos até que só ficassem eles.

**Sasuke:** - O que te fez desistir dele?

**Sakura:** - Eu estou esperando um filho seu!

Por essa o Uchiha não esperava...

**Sasuke:** - Só por isso? – sério.

Sakura o olhou.

**Sakura:** - Não... Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke sorriu.

**Sasuke:** - Aishiteru, Uchiha Sakura!

E para selar a felicidade de vez, eles deram um beijo apaixonado.

**Sakura:** - Meu nome ficou imponente, não é?

**Sasuke:** - Sakura, não abuse da sorte...

**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun, você teria coragem de me abandonar?

**Sasuke:** - Não agora...

Sakura parou, automaticamente o moreno parou também.

**Sakura:** - Então quer dizer que no futuro você pretende me abandonar de novo, como fez anos atrás?

**Sasuke:** - Eu só voltei a essa vila por sua causa, para reconstruir meu clã, o meu objetivo agora é ficar com você!

**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun, você é tão lindo!!! – pulou em cima do rapaz, que a segurou.

Eles iam se beijar, quando escutaram uma voz animada chamá-los...

**Naruto:** - SAKURA-CHAN, TEME, VENHAM PARA CÁ!!!

Ambos riram e foram aproveitar sua festa de casamento que foi animada, apesar de Sakura ter trocado os noivos e não ter explicado o pq disso para ninguém. O objetivo de todos agora era comemorar, o som rolava solto a festa só iria acabar de madrugada...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Como Sakura não havia dito nada a Sasuke, eles tiveram que improvisar a lua de mel. Eles passariam sua primeira noite como casados na vila Uchiha. Chegaram na residência cansados, Sasuke trazia a mala de Sakura que esperava deitada na cama.

**Sakura:** - Meu pé ta doendo...

**Sasuke:** - Eu falei para você não dançar tanto...

**Sakura:** - Agora você espera – correu até a mala e abriu – que eu vo me troca, aproveita e troca de roupa também! – foi para o banheiro.

**Sasuke:** - Sakura, eu já vi o seu corpo, pq você não se troca na minha frente?

**Sakura:** - Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu!

Sasuke tirou o paletó e gravata, o cinto e olhou rapidamente para o banheiro ao escutar a porta ser destrancada. Sakura saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma camisola branca de seda e fez até pose para Sasuke, que riu.

**Sasuke:** - Preferia ver você sem ela...

**Sakura:** - Hentai...

Ela se aproximou dele, Sasuke abraçou delicadamente sua cintura, se fitaram por alguns segundos e se entregaram ao um beijo apaixonado, que não durou muito, pois Sakura logo empurrou Sasuke e correu para o banheiro. Sasuke achou estranho e foi até o banheiro ver se ela estava se sentindo bem, acabou encontrando ajoelhada na frente da privada.

**Sakura:** - Pega água e uma toalha limpa...

**Sasuke:** - Eu falei para você maneirar na comida, mas você não me escutou nenhuma vez...

Sasuke se retirou do banheiro e foi fazer o que Sakura havia lhe pedido. Ela ficou mais um tempo ali no banheiro, quando conseguiu sair, se sentia tão fraca, que eles tiveram que adiar a primeira noite de casados para o outro dia.

Mas isso não aconteceu só com eles, Mio e Sai passaram pela mesma situação...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Olha quem esta de volta!!!!!!!! E ai galerinha do mal!!!Enfim chegamos ao último cap., minha primeira fic completa, nossa que emoção!!!! Espero que vocês estejam muito bem, bom como esse é o último cap., vou responder todas as reviews que forem mandadas, por e-mail, então se vc receber um e-mail de konohasisters()yahoo(.)com(.)Br, não se assustem, serei eu!!! Bom começando com uma pergunta e ai o q acharam do último cap.? Sinceramente eu gostei do final, mas espero q vcs tenham gostado. Agora momento noticias, o cap. de "Most Wanted" ainda sai esse ano, já "O Resgate" só ano que vem, não me matem, por favor... Eu ainda não agradeci as reviews q eu recebi? Gente muito obrigada por mandarem as reviews, é gratificante saber o q vcs acham da fic, se gostam, se eu to errando em alguma lugar, a opinião de vcs conta muito, e claro alegram o meu dia!!! Agora chega de papo, e vamos responder as reviews !!!!!!!

**Ika Torps** Oieee coração!!!!! Não!!! Vc não é burra, acho q ninguém descobriria, quando me veio a mente a história, eu já sabia q seria o Genma o noivo, nem minha própria beta imaginava... Nem me fale, só hj eu pude sair das minhas provas, agora a única coisa q me atrapalha é o trabalho, mas isso eu empurro com a barriga e ta td bem!!! Sério q vc gostou? Geralmente as pessoas não gostam muito de um personagem criado, mas aqui era necessário, pois eu ainda não consigo mexer com Sai e Sakura, se bem q um dia eu vo fazer uma fic só deles, meu sonho... É só qdo eu to meio pra baixo q eu começo com isso, acho q td ta um lixo, mas isso passa, claro q eu não duvido, vc acha q eu iria duvidar, não sou insana, pq louca eu confesso q sou um pouco... Minha filha vc tem q engordar um pouco, só isso é pouco, ó eu vivo dizendo isso pra minha beta, não podemos ser magra demais, ultimamente os homens andam tão exigentes... eu ainda anikilo akele retardado da terra, mas isso é outra história... Mas ó se alimenta direito hein... bjinhusss lindaa...

**MorgAnna-chan** - Oiiiii!!! Q bom q vc gosta do Genma, eu achei q ninguém gostava dele, eu amo ele, ele é lindo demais, claro q não ganha do Sasuke-kun, mas msm assim, ele é um gatinhuuu... É, eu precisa de um personagem para contracenar com o Sai, até minha beta falou isso... Sério? A Ino não é uma das minhas personagens favoritas, eu só gosto dela, pq eu gosto dela e do Gaara, mas odeio qdo ela começa com a rivalidade com a Sakura... odeio isso... Nem tinha pensado nisso sabe, mas acho q foi melhor assim... Acho q o cap. respondeu essa sua pergunta neh . ... Eu penso nisso todos os caps. mas sei lá, tem alguns q são diferentes... Fico muito contente q vc goste da maneira q eu escrevo, fico mtooo contente... Espero q tenha ogstado desse último cap., eu realmente tentei não fazer dele uma merda... bjinhusss

**Sakiy Skuld** - Oiiiee!!!! Obrigada pelo elogio e obrigada por ter gostado!!! Eu tb acho, mas o Genma não deixa de ser lindinhuu... Espero q tenha gostado do cap. bjinhuss...

**Uchiha Harumi:** Oiieee!!! Fico muito contente q vc esteja gostando, aquí esta o cap., e espero q tenha gostado... bjinhusss...

**harunoN** Olá!! Seja bem vinda!!! Obrigada, mas eu não acho, tem fics melhores q a minha... Não... Não tenho capacidade pra tanto... Ai esta o final, desculpe a demora, mas eu andei com uns probleminhas, daí nem tive vontade de continuar, mas eu já temrinei e já ta até corrigido... Espero q tenha gosado.. bjinhusss...

**lovenly:** - Oiii!! É aquele cap. sim, e agora a fic acabo T.T... Já que pediu, esta ai o último cap. espero q tenha gostado... bjinhusss...

**Mie-chan n.n** - Oiii!!! Ebbaaa, agora sim eu to mto feliz, surpreendi todo mundo com o Genma . ... Poderosa a Sakura neh!! Espero q tenha matado a sua curiosidade... bjinhuss

**Sakusasuke:** - Olá!! Me deixa muito contente sem saber que vc esteja gostando, ai esta o cap. final, espero q tenha gostado!!! Bjinhusss...

**haruno sakura:** - Olá!!! Desculpe a demora, espero q não tenha acontecido nada contigo . ... Ai esta o cap. final, e no fim eles ficaram juntos... Q bom q vc amou, fico feliz, espero q tenha te agradado o cap. Bjinhusss...

**Haruno Sukura** - Oiiieee!!! Obrigada, fico muito feliz em saber q vc gostou... Ai está, espero q vc tenha gostado.. Bjinhusss...

Bom gente, esse é o fim dessa fic, mas as outras continuam, e não deixem de mandar reviews, pois alegram o meu dia, prometo responder todas, assim que chegarem tah bom !!!! Bjinhusss...


End file.
